T and D 4ever
by KeruKeru
Summary: I've helped save the digital world twice and the real world at least twice. Why can't I just tell him how I feel? Daikeru Rated M for language and lemon. I don't own Digimon or anything related to it. Taito in later chapters COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi, my name's Takeru Takashi. I'm sixteen years old and I'm a sophomore. I have short, blond hair and I usually wear a hat to cover it, but not all the time. My eyes are a deep blue that some girls think is hot, but I don't see it. My friends actually call me TK. I know, I should have said that first, but I forgot. Kari is the only one that calls me Takeru. And she only calls me by my real name when Davis isn't around. If he knew she called me anything besides TK, I'd never hear the end of it. He's jealous enough that everyone thinks we're dating, God knows what he'd do or say if he ever heard Kari call me Takeru. Well, I guess it wouldn't be so bad, but Davis doesn't actually know my real name. I never told him… or any of the newest digidestined for that matter. They just know me as TK. Davis… why does my mind keep going back to him? Oh, right… I forgot. Anyway…

I'm sitting in first period right now. The day just started and I really don't want to learn "World History" it's so boring and the teacher makes it worse. She's so dull I wish she would have to teach herself rather than us.

I sit next to Kari in this class… but I sit behind Davis. Kari knows. She's always known… about my feelings for Davis. She's the only one, aside from my brother Matt and her brother Tai, that knows. They only know because Matt came to pick me up one day and they walked in while we were talking about it. I didn't even know they were there until after I told Kari that I thought I was in love with Davis. I wish they hadn't found out though. I never hear the end of it from Tai, he and Davis are so alike, it's sickening really. But, I know I'm not in love with Tai. He's my brother's best friend. Frankly, I think there's something else between them, but I don't really have much of a place to judge. Patamon knows. I told him when he saw me… crying one day, and he's never judged me for it. I'm so glad I have someone else to talk to who won't give me shit about it. He's always there for me. Granted, he doesn't really understand it, but still, it's nice.

I guess I should probably be listening to the teacher shouldn't I? Oh well, I can always borrow the notes from Kari. I've been spacing out a lot lately, so she's been letting me use her notes. It's all Davis' fault though. He just had to get into an argument with another classmate and be moved to the front of the class. And, just my luck, the only available seat, was in front of me. Damn him and his big mouth. I guess I should enjoy it while it last though, shouldn't I?

You know, I'm not sure when I became attracted to Davis. I just came to school one day, last year, and my stomach started feeling like there were butterflies flying around in it when I saw him. I don't even know why I love him… I just do I guess.

Oh I guess I should tell you guys why people think Kari and I are dating. Well… Davis asked if I had a girlfriend and I just got so nervous with the way he was looking at me and Kari put her arm around me. She told him that she was my girlfriend. Thank God she did, otherwise, I don't know what would have happened. I can't believe I have a friend as great as her.

Well, anyway, I guess I should start listening to the teacher again. She's starting to look a little pissed at me.

"TK…" I hear someone whisper. I feel someone nudge my side. It's Kari. "You have to pay attention. You're going to get in trouble again." She says smiling, knowing what I was thinking about.

"I know, I'm trying to control it. It's just hard." I whisper back.

Luckily for me, the bell rings then and I run out before the teacher can call me back in. I breathe a sigh of relief as I lean against Kari's locker and wait for her. I close my eyes and just listen to the conversations flowing around me. Some girl is talking about her makeup, a group of jocks are talking about the winning basket that one of them must have scored in the varsity basketball game and a guy and a girl are obviously making out based on the sucking sounds that aren't too far from me.

"Hey TK," I jump as I didn't expect the voice… especially when I realize who it belongs to. My heart almost leapt out of my chest when I heard Davis in front of me.

"H-Hey D-D-Davis," I stutter out of nerves.

"Do you want to come over tonight?" He asks with that goofy grin he always has plastered on his face. He's cute when he looks like that. Focus, you have to say something.

"I don't know if I can." I hear myself say. Wow, I really must have been blanking if that's what came out. Of course I'd be able to. I must really love this guy if I'm acting this tongue tied around him.

"Come on, it's a Friday night and I doubt you have anything planned. I would have heard Kari talking about it if you two were going out tonight." He explains. Damn him and his selective hearing. Why doesn't it surprise me that he'd hear something like that, but not what a teacher was saying?

"I guess I could come over." I say, not meeting his gave. My knees would probably buckle if I looked into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Great. And bring a change of clothes cuz you're spending the night." He walked off before I had time to protest. I guess I'm stuck in this now. I was just going to go over for an hour or two and try to talk to him. Now I have to spend the night with him. I guess it isn't all bad right? I mean… no, get your mind out of the gutter Takeru.

"Takeru, come on, we're gonna be late for class." I hear Kari say, pulling me out of my thoughts. She's right in front of me, so it's easy to focus on her.

"Okay, let's go." I must have been blushing or something, because she started giggling. "What's so funny?"

"You were talking to Davis weren't you?" She says. That just made my face redder. Why didn't it surprise me that she could tell?

"Yeah… I was."

"What did you guys talk about?"

"He asked if I could go over to his house tonight and I said yes, but then he told me I'd be spending the night and he ran off before I could say anything."

"Takeru… don't you think that… maybe, you should tell him?" Kari asks.

"I don't know. What if he doesn't want to see me again? What if he… hates me?"

"Takeru, doesn't he deserve to know? You'd be devastated if he did hate you, but it's Davis. I doubt that he'd hate you for being in love with him."

"Can we talk about this later? I'm really not in the mood right now."

"Okay, sorry for bothering you. See ya at lunch." She waves, walking into her next class.

I can't believe I won't see her for another three periods. We're not in the same class again until fifth period and then I'm alone with Davis in sixth. Fortunately, all of the digidestined are together in homeroom. All except Cody, that is. He's two years younger than us, so he still has one more year before he's a freshman. Oh, I almost forgot that Yolei is in my second period. She's kind of annoying though. Ever since her and Ken started dating, she won't shut up about it. Good thing I don't sit next to her.

* * *

It's lunch time now. I'm on my way to our usual table when Kari comes out of her classroom.

"Hey Takeru," She waves. I wave back, not wanting to speak. "What's wrong?" Her eyes look sympathetic.

"It's nothing." I lie. I know she's going to ask if it's him, but I don't feel like talking about it. I already have a feeling that I'm gonna be sick.

"Is it about Davis?" I knew she'd ask. I just nod. "Do you… want to tell him?" I stop, thinking of the answer. Kari stops too and pulls me out of the middle of the hallway so I don't get run over.

Do I want to tell him? I mean, if I did, tonight _would_ be the best time to do it. He always talks about how his parents usually work later on Fridays than any other day of the week. They wouldn't be home. But what if he hates me? What if he's so disgusted that he throws me out? "I don't know." I hear myself say.

"Well, do what you want. I shouldn't have brought it up in the first place." Kari tells me. I can sense the regret in her tone. I would have forgiven her if I wasn't so lost in thought. "I'm gonna head to the table." She says.

"Okay," That's all I say before she's off again.

I begin walking. I guess I should weigh the positives to the negatives. Negatives first. He could hate me, he could never want to see me again and he could tell the whole school that I'm gay. Okay, positives. He could not care and still want to be my friend, he could keep it a secret and he… could… love me back. It's a long shot, but the positives sound a lot more appealing.

* * *

I made it to our table and Kari is already eating. She brought a sandwich like she always does. I don't bring anything anymore because I'm usually stuck next to Davis and I've got that feeling like I'm going to throw up, so I just don't bring or buy lunch.

As usual, Yolei is yammering on about Ken, even though he doesn't go to this school. Davis rolled his eyes, I could tell by the way his head moved… wow, I sound like a stalker. I take my seat next to Davis and my stomach starts. Its usual flips, dips and whatever the hell else it does when I'm next to this bronze skinned Adonis. Shut up, he's an Adonis to me.

"Yolei, nobody cares that Ken kissed you for the thousandth time last night." Davis was whining. Anyone could tell that he wanted her to stop.

"Be quiet Davis, I'm not done with the stor-" She was cut off when Davis put his gloved hand over her mouth.

"Yes you are." He told her. She was glaring daggers at him. "Now, does anybody have a topic of interest?" Yolei almost raised her hand, but Davis shot her a look and she put it back down.

"I was thinking of having a picnic on Sunday, in the park. Do you guys wanna come along?" Kari spoke up.

"That sounds like fun!" Yolei grinned, making fun of Davis for letting his guard down so she could get his hand off of her mouth. "Can I bring Ken?"

"Of course, I was inviting Cody too. And Tai and Matt are coming. Sora also said she'd come if she got the chance." Kari counted off on her fingers to make sure there was nobody forgotten.

"I'm in." Davis told her.

"I'll come too." I say, not paying mind to Davis' smirk.

"Kari's probably making you come." He says, trying to egg me on.

"No, I'm going on my own free will." I'm blushing. Damn my ability to become easily embarrassed.

"You're lying." He informs everyone.

"No I'm not!"

"I guess we know who wears the pants in your relationship." I love him, but he really knows how to piss me off sometimes. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I'm not even dating Kari." I say sternly. She gives me a look of approval, knowing what's going to be said.

"Why all of a sudden are you not dating her?" He looks generally confused; so does Yolei.

"I never was. She was just covering for me." I confess.

"Covering for you for what?" It looks like Yolei has a light bulb go off in her head, but Davis is still clueless. How he could pass any classes is beyond me.

"Covering for the fact… that… I'm gay." My face heated up like it was nobody's business.

"You're… and she…" Davis is obviously stunned since he only talks like that when he's trying to process information. He looks from me to Kari and back at me.

"Yay! Gay men are the best people to hang out with! My hairdresser is so much fun to talk to. He and I talk about his boyfriend all the time!" Okay Yolei, you're a little too excited. That's a surprise that he gets to talk actually. Davis is still looking like he isn't getting anything, but I know he understands.

"So let me get this straight: you and Kari were never dating…" I nod. "…You told us all you were so that nobody would suspect anything…" I nod again. "… And for almost a year, you don't say anything about it to your closest friends aside from Kari." For the last time, I nod. "Why didn't you just tell us?" Surprise hits me when those words come out of Davis' mouth.

"You really don't care?" I ask him. I knew Yolei's answer already, so it would have been pointless to ask her.

"I guess it's a little bit to take in, especially since you're coming over tonight, but no, not really. I'm not a homophobe… but you may want to stay clear of some of the guys on the soccer team. I heard them talk about beating up a gay kid… I wouldn't want that to happen to my best friend."

"You mean… I'm still coming over?" How is that the only thing I'm focusing on here?

"Sure, if you want. Just don't hit on me." And, let the awkward silence commence.

**

* * *

**

KingTy: Hello DavisxTK fans! Or Daikeru fans! Umm… I can't remember the other name for it though. Haha! Well, if you're a fan of my Pokémon stories, maybe you liked this just as much if not better. Anyway… okay, the first chapter's kinda lame, but I don't know many first chapters, that aren't one-shots, that aren't entirely boring. It was basically just introducing the main character, and the person it's told by, as well as the problems he's going through. I don't know if every chapter will be this long, so I wouldn't tell you to expect it. This will be M rated for language, definitely, but I don't know if it will be for lemon too. I'll cross that bridge when I come to it I guess. Well, I'll leave off there. Reviews welcome… but no flames!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Now that the most awkward time in my life is over, I'm going to my fifth period with Kari. We have Algebra 2 next. Good thing I'm in Kari's class this time. Otherwise, I'd be hopeless today; especially after what happened at lunch. Did I really come out to Davis and Yolei? I can't remember. I think I blacked out a little. It must have happened, because I remember Davis telling me not to hit on him. So, that's a dead give away right there I suppose. I hope I can find whatever courage I had earlier and tell Davis about my feelings for him tonight. I wish I could talk to Patamon right now, he wouldn't say anything if I decided to rant, he'd just listen and not understand. He'd sit there with a blank stare and not understand a word of what comes out of my mouth. Haha! Just picturing it is funny. I think I'll bring him over so he and Veemon can hang out. Yeah, that would take care of one problem… now the other may be harder to get rid of. I'm really skipping from one thing to another here. Oh well, it's my mind.

"Mr. Takashi, will you be taking your seat any time soon?" I'm out of my thoughts as soon as I hear my algebra teacher speaking to me. She raises her eyebrow. Some people begin to laugh while Kari gets up and pulls me over to my desk. Luckily, I'm next to her again. Good thing I have such a great friend. "Thank you." The teacher says. She starts teaching and doesn't notice as I begin spacing out again.

Would it even be possible for Davis to like me the way I like him? I mean, isn't he straight? He's had a crush on Kari for… I don't know how long. Maybe instead of telling him, I should… kiss him. I mean, I'm usually not promiscuous, but if it's the only kiss I'll ever have from him, at least it'll be memorable. Well, memorable for me anyway. I hear Kari giggling beside me.

"What's so funny?" I whisper.

"Your face is really red. Stop thinking about Davis." She whispers "Davis" quieter than any other word, but I still hear her and my face is heating up even more. Damn it! Why does it have to be so obvious? I guess it makes sense since she knows my face gets red whenever I think of doing something even as innocent as kissing him. I think you know where the blood goes when I think of doing something worse. Thinking about that gives me a hard on faster than any normal guy, I'm sure. I'm such a pervert when it comes to Davis.

**

* * *

**

Davis

The teacher is so boring! Why am I in school again? I wish I was in the Digital World; at least there I wouldn't have to go to school. Oh well, I'm not listening anyway. I'll probably just beg Yolei for her notes. I'm surprised she can take notes without thinking of Ken. She probably has "Y + K 4ever" written on her notebook somewhere. I'd love to be the one to find it, just to make fun of her. Then again, she'd probably beat me with the notebook if I did. Oh well, she's gonna beat me up someday anyway… or she says she will, I have yet to see anything happen though.

I can't believe TK's gay… that was a random change of subject. Eh, I still can't believe it. I mean, he's always seemed straight. I guess it makes sense why he wouldn't tell us with society these days. I feel bad though. I never acted like I was okay with gay people. I never acted like they were bad either, but still. I blame the guys on the soccer team. If I had known any of those gay guys they were beating up, I would have stopped them… wouldn't I? I don't think someone should be hurt because they like dick over pussy. It's not like it's my business what happens behind closed doors. Still, I should have acted like I was okay with it, maybe he would have told me sooner. Then again, how was I supposed to know he'd be gay? Why am I focusing on this? It's not like he's got a crush on me or something… does he? … No, he couldn't, he would have told me. Maybe he wouldn't have, I mean, I still can't believe he's gay. I'll ask him about it when he comes over.

There's the bell. Thank God, I probably would have fallen asleep.

**

* * *

**

Takeru

I'm heading to my last class of the day, aside from homeroom. It's not really a class actually, it's just study hall. Good thing too, I have some notes to copy. Oh… right. I sit next to Davis… well; I don't choose to, he always sits next to me. I like it, but him being that close makes my mind wonder, then it gets hard to be comfortable… if you catch my drift. There you go, Davis comes up and I turn into a perv.

Anyway, I'm heading for study hall when Davis catches up to me.

"TK!" I hear him call. "Wait up!" I stop and he walks the five steps he was behind me. Why did I stop again? "Hey, why are you in such a hurry?"

"I just wanted to try and get these notes copied so I can give them back to Kari." I'm only partially lying.

"You sure have to copy a lotta notes all of a sudden. If you get any worse, you'll be as behind as me." He chuckles at his own expense.

"The difference being that I turn my work in." Wow, I never knew somebody could go that low. He seems to keep smiling, but I can tell that I hurt him a little. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking." That's not true, I _was_ thinking, just not about what I was saying.

"It's okay; I know I don't turn my assignments in. I'm surprised I'm passing all of my classes actually." So is everyone else Davis.

"Well, let's go, I really need to get these notes copied and standing here isn't going to help with that." I try lightening the mood.

"Okay," And we're off.

It doesn't take us long to get to the classroom, it was only a few rooms away. We enter and take our seats… but Davis doesn't sit next to me. He goes to sit next to one of his jock buddies. I must have hurt him more than I thought. He only sits somewhere else if he's mad at me. God, why can't my brain multi-task when I'm think about him?

Whatever, I have to get these notes done and give them to Kari in homeroom. I'm starting with math since I'm good at that, and I actually care about it. I would start with world history if it was going to help me in the future. I mean, when am I ever going to need to know what ended World War II or something? That's not gonna be on a job application. Anyway, I have to start.

* * *

I look at the clock and it says I have ten minutes. I've finished both sets of notes, now what? I take out my notebook and just start to doodle. First, I draw a pair of goggles, like the ones on Davis' head, and then my signature hat… and I draw a heart around them. Okay… turn the page. I draw bubble letters that spell "T and D 4ever". Cheesy, but I like it. It'll never happen, but I like it. I'm unaware that Davis just moved right next to me, until he speaks.

"What are you drawing?" He tries to look, but my hand is immediately over the picture and my other hand is closing the notebook.

"Hehe! Nothing, why?" I say nervously, hoping he didn't see anything.

"It was something about you. I saw the T." Well, he didn't see anything else at least.

"Never mind the picture. Umm, what are you doing over here?" I sound a little flustered and I must look it because he's smirking.

"What, I'm not allowed to sit here now?" He asks me sarcastically.

"I never said that!" I'm beginning to sound desperate and a little too defensive.

"Calm down TK, I was kidding."

"Sorry. I just asked because you usually sit with your jock buddy over there when you're mad at me."

"Oh, I only sat with him because he wanted to tell me about his new girlfriend." He smiles at me. God, I love that smile. "What do you mean I only sit with him when I'm mad at you?" He sounds hurt.

"Well, you sat over there last week when I said you needed a new pair of goggles and we had that big argument about it." I explain.

"Well, honestly, I was a little upset. Not with you, just that we'd had the argument. I don't like arguing with you TK." Did he just…? "You know I have a short temper, but I'm trying to get it under control." He looks regretful for both having a temper and fighting with me.

"It's okay Davis; I'm used to your temper. And I forgot most of the fight the next day anyway." That's a lie. I hate fighting with him. It hurts me a little each time.

"Still, I'm sorry." Did he just apologize? That's a first.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault, it was mine."

"No, you were just trying too help me, I over reacted." That's true; he does it a lot though.

The bell rang then, halting what was left of this, I'm sure, awkward conversation. Davis and I get up, but my notebook decides to do something else. As I'm trying to grab everything at once, my notebook falls to the floor and opens to the page with my hat and Davis' goggles in the heart. Of all people to pick it up, Davis had to be the one. He took one look at the picture, handed me the notebook and left. I guess it's good that nobody else had seen since most of them had left already. My legs start working again, and before I know it, I'm running after Davis.

"Davis!" I call to him, but he doesn't stop. "Davis, I'm sorry!" He stops.

"Sorry for what?" Is all he says. I can't tell whether he's angry, sad, happy, or some other emotion. He just has a blank face on.

"I… I… can't talk about this right now. Not here at school… not in front of all of these people. Can we… talk about it when I come over?" I still have hope.

"Whatever." He says and leaves. I'm still coming over… but is that a good thing, or a bad thing?

**

* * *

**

Davis

I… can't believe it. Why wouldn't he tell me? Judging by the way I just acted, I can see why. It doesn't bother me… but… I don't know. Do I… feel that way about him? I never thought I did until now. I mean, the only girl I've ever liked was Kari, but I gave up on her a while ago. I'm still a virgin, it's not like I have to decide right now. I wish this was easier. Maybe when he comes over I'll know.

Of course he likes me, only now I notice it. He blushes around me, he gets nervous around me, I always catch him watching me while I'm playing soccer. Not that that last one was a bad thing, I am pretty good looking. I just wish he had said something.

**

* * *

**

KingTy: Not as long as the last chapter, but we're starting see what Davis thinks of this. If I'm going to change to Davis' POV, it won't be as much as this chapter had, I was just doing it to get Davis' thoughts on each thing. Not much of Kari in this chapter, then again, she isn't a main character in my story. Oh, the next chapter will have Patamon… maybe Veemon if I go that far with the chapter, if not, then Veemon will be in chapter 4. Okay, so we're seeing Davis have something for TK… but what exactly? Haha! I know… and hopefully you guys do. If you don't, there is really something wrong with you. JK. Anyway, reviews welcome… but no flames!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Takeru**

Homeroom is awkward, to say the least. The four of us usually sit together, but Davis must not want to talk to me because he's sitting alone at another table. How the hell could this day get any worse? I come out to my friends, the guy I love finds out I love him and now he won't talk to me. What next? Is Patamon gonna hate me? I'm so stupid. Why couldn't I have just put my head down when I was done with those notes? I wouldn't have drawn the damn picture and he never would have seen it. I know Kari is sitting next to me. Yolei is too, but she's more interested in telling the girl next to her about Ken. God help that girl… and I don't mean Yolei.

"TK, what's up with you and Davis?" Kari asks. I'm on the verge of tears because of all that's been happening. I'm overwhelmed.

"He found out." I don't even meet her gaze. I don't know why. I just don't want to look her in the eyes right now.

"How… when?" Does she know that she sounds desperate to know?

"Last period: I drew a picture of us in a heart because I was bored, and I dropped my notebook. He picked it up and saw the picture. Now he won't even look at me. I think he hates me." I say, putting my head down on the desk. Kari puts her hand on my back

"I don't think he hates you. Being told… well, seeing that someone loves you is a lot to take in. Maybe he just needs a little time." She's probably right, but I can't say for sure. Who the hell knows what goes on Davis' head sometimes?

**

* * *

**

Davis

Kari must know, why else would he be telling her about it? I'm not that far away from them; I'm only a few seats ahead of them. He thinks I hate him? I don't! I don't… hate him. I don't know what I'm feeling towards him right now. I guess I've kinda been denying having feelings for him, but I don't know how strong they are. I don't like seeing him like this, it makes my heart ache. I guess that's my answer right there, isn't it? I'm crushing on TK. I have been for a few months now. Ever since Kari broke my heart, I've been looking at guys differently. The main being TK. I wish I hadn't made him think that I hated him though. Now he definitely won't come over. He was the one who asked if he was still coming over though, so maybe he is. I don't know. I'll just have to wait and see.

**

* * *

**

Takeru

The bell rings and I'm out the door before anyone else. I don't want to see Davis right now. I'm so pathetic; I can't even face the guy I love because he knows. Why am I so spineless? I want to go home and cry. My mom isn't home, so it's not like she'll be there to ask what the matter is. Patamon is there though. I need to talk to him. He is my best friend… other than Kari that is.

I'm at my locker before I know it and I've already gotten it open. I'm putting my books into my backpack when, guess who, Davis walks over. His eyes seem like they're filled with regret.

"Hi," He says rather sheepishly.

"Hi," I greet with no tone.

"Do you mind if I walk with you?" He has a slight dusting of red on his face, but I don't care.

"If you want." I still sound like a jackass. I have my stuff in my backpack and I sling it over my shoulder to carry it. Why am I angry? I should be sad, not angry. I guess I'm not angry, but still.

"Cool," He says and we leave my locker, heading for the front doors of the school. We somehow stay side by side despite the mass of people trying to escape the confines of the building through one of the few doors leading to freedom. I really have some deep feelings about school. Makes sense considering everything that's happened today.

* * *

We're on a sidewalk leading to my mother's apartment. I live with her while my brother Matt lives with our father. Well, our father more lives with Matt. See, our father is high up in the company he works for- how high, I can't really be sure- so he's frequently taking long business trips to other countries to help with selling his company's products. To be honest, I'm not even sure what the company sells, our dad doesn't talk about it much, I just know he has a high wag job and may very well be CEO by now. My mom has her own business. She opened up a restaurant a few years ago, right after we had defeated Malomyotismon actually. She called her restaurant the Digital Café. It isn't like a cyber café or something, she just named it that by the numerous stories Patamon and I had told her about the Digital World. She thought it was funny, so she named her restaurant the Digital Café. It's a bit of a dark joke between us digidestined really. Speaking of Patamon, my mom took his arrival better than I thought she would. Sure, she was scared of a four legged, orange, bat like creature, but once I calmed her down, Patamon had a nice conversation with her and he's been allowed to stay under the condition that he keep me out of trouble. She doesn't know the half of it.

It's a silent walk and I notice Davis is staring intently at the ground.

"Davis…" His name escapes my lips before I can catch it. He lifts his head and meets my gaze. Chocolate brown meeting sapphire blue. It was oddly unnerving, but also rather serendipitous to feel. I didn't even know I knew that word actually. "… I'm sorry."

"Why do you keep saying that TK?" He asks with a bit impatience in his voice.

"Because I'm sorry." I close my eyes and turn away from him.

"You shouldn't be sorry for having a crush on me." I feel my face grow red. Oh God, if he only knew how far it went, he wouldn't be saying that.

"I'm not sorry for that. I'm sorry for… not telling you." I admit.

"Oh… well, I don't blame you for not telling me. After the way I reacted, I can see why you wouldn't. I don't know what might have happened if you had told me in person." He sounds embarrassed, but I can't tell since I'm trying not to look at him.

"I don't want to talk about this right now." I'm not angry, if that's how it came off. I'm just… I don't know anymore.

"Okay," It's not like Davis just to give up like that. He'd usually pester me and pester me until I talked, but not today for some reason.

* * *

We reach my building without much difficulty. Luckily, my mom's apartment is on the ground floor, so we don't have to take the stairs. I grab my keys out of my pocket and head for the door. '12A' is the apartment number and it's near the end of the hall. I fiddle with the key, finding myself a little anxious to get in and see Patamon, but I suddenly remember that Davis came too.

The key is finally in the lock and I turn it, hearing a click. I remove the key and rotate the knob. I open the door and am greeted by a Digimon latching onto my face and saying "Welcome home TK!" Patamon had this ritual. Every Friday he would wait for me to get home and then pounce onto my face and greet me like that. I gotta admit, he's pretty strong sometimes. He's knocked me backward a few times. "Oh, hi Davis!" He says excitedly, noticing my guest.

"Hey Patamon, I haven't seen you in a while." I can tell the smile on Davis' face is fake because it's goofier than usual.

"I know! How's Veemon doing?" Patamon always got straight to Veemon. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Patamon had something for Davis' blue Digimon.

"He's doing just as well as he usually is Patamon. Actually, he found where we hide the soda and… let's say he bit off more than he could chew and he's a little sick right now." Patamon had the funniest blank look on his face. I could see now that he was flying next to the both of us as we entered. I think he got it when Davis said 'bit off more than he could chew' when he was talking about Veemon drinking soda.

Noticing the Digimon about to make a fool out of himself by asking, I stepped in. "It's an expression Patamon." Davis and I chuckled a little at the naïve orange Digimon, but we quickly got over it.

"That's an interesting way to greet people Patamon." Davis points out as he plops down on my couch.

"I like doing it; it's funny when TK falls sometimes." Patamon responds with a bit of a giggle.

"Hey, you've only knocked me over three times." I defend myself.

"Out of the five times it's happened." He jokes. Davis laughs with Patamon while I just stand there looking like an idiot.

"I'm gonna go get packed. I'll be right back." I inform the two.

"Wait…" Davis calls. I stop and look at him. "Can we stay here? I don't want to walk ALL the way to my house." Considering this kid is on the soccer team, I don't see where his work ethic goes. I think it flies out the window when he's not doing something he enjoys.

"Whatever, it saves the trouble of me packing." I can tell that the former awkwardness is forgiven and forgotten and I sit myself down on the couch at the opposite end from Davis. "Shouldn't you call home and tell Veemon?" I raise an eyebrow and he face palms.

"I forgot all about him." How, you just talked about him maybe five minutes ago. I swear, if this kid's head wasn't attached to his body, he'd lose it. He takes out his cell phone and calls home. I can hear the phone ring for a bit before, whom I assume is, Veemon picks up. He sounds terrible. I feel bad for him.

"Hey Vee, it's Davis." Davis greets in a soothing voice. I hear Veemon ask where he is. "I've decided to stay over at TK's instead. Sorry buddy. I really hope you're feeling better." He's very sympathetic in his tone. Veemon says something about not worrying about it and that Davis' mom had made him some chicken noodle soup before she had gone to work. So he was feeling better with something aside from sugar in his system. "Are you sure you don't need me to come home and make you something?" Please Veemon, for the love of all that is good and pure in this God forsaken world, say no. The blue Digimon tells Davis, again, not to worry and that he should be better when he wakes up in the morning. All he says he needs is a good night sleep. "Okay, if you're sure. Feel better buddy. Bye." Veemon says he will. He also tells Davis that he's never going to be in the same room as someone with a soda ever again. I can't help but chuckle at the dark joke. Veemon finally says for Davis to enjoy himself and then tells Davis goodbye. They both hang up.

I've never seen this motherly side of Davis before. It's refreshing compared to what we usually see

**

* * *

**

KingTy: Well, Patamon came in like I promised and Veemon was mentioned although you didn't actually, in a sense, see him. Still, I've had that happen before. I hate having so much sugar in your body that you feel like you could die at any moment. Just kidding. Poor Veemon though. Still, Davis is really motherly when it comes to Veemon. Makes sense since Veemon was raised by Davis from a DigiEgg. Reviews welcome… but no flames!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Davis and I decided to watch a movie. We're watching Sherlock Holmes. I love the movie. Especially when Sherlock Holmes explains how everything works in slow motion, but it takes like a quarter of the time to do it in real life. But, I haven't been able to enjoy the movie because of the tanned skinned issue sitting next to me on the couch. He's staring intently at the movie; I think he's enjoying it. I just can't watch it, not when my mind is running wild and my stomach is doing back flips. If he loved me the way I love him, I'd actually be watching the movie, but he doesn't, so it wouldn't matter anyway. I kinda wish Patamon wasn't freaking out over Veemon, or else I would confide in him. You know, I think I understand why he would like Veemon, if that's the case. Our Digimon were created to be more like us than anyone. You can see it in the way they all act. Veemon is just like Davis as in, neither of them gives up and they're both as stubborn as mules. Patamon and I are shy until we're comfortable around the people trying to be our friends. So, it would follow suit that, since I'm in love with Davis, Patamon would be in love with Veemon. Hypothetically of course. I can't be positive of that assumption because it's just a guess. I'll ask him about it later.

**

* * *

**

Davis

I wonder if he thinks I'm watching the movie. I'm not. I hate this movie, it's so boring. I'm only watching it to make TK happy. I don't think it's working though; he's had that same distant look in his beautiful, cerulean eyes since the movie started. Wait… did I just say his eyes are beautiful? I guess I do like. I figured that out earlier though, still it makes more sense now then it did before.

I hope Veemon's okay. He sounded pretty sick. Maybe I should go home and make sure he's not throwing up everywhere. No, that would make TK really sad. Plus, Veemon knows how to use the phone if he ever needs help… but what if he can't get to the phone? Stop your worrying. You're Davis Motomiya, you don't worry about anything. Except TK hating you and Veemon being sick. No! Nothing, you don't worry about anything.

"Kiss me." I hear as it pulls me from my thoughts. I look at TK and he's staring straight at me. "Kiss me." He repeats.

**

* * *

**

Takeru

What am I saying? Have I lost it? I guess your brain does crazy things when you've lost control for split second… okay, a few split seconds. I wish he would, but he'd never do it. Now he's probably gonna leave and not give me a second thought.

Why is he scooting closer? I thought he would hate me.

He tilts his head to the side and moves in closer. I'm frozen solid, not moving a muscle. Is he really doing this? No, it's gotta be some fantasy that I've been imagining. I probably fell asleep during the movie and I'm dreaming.

He's snaking his left hand to the back of my neck. He's pushing my head forward the whole inch it was from his face. I feel a tingling sensation begin at my lips and ripple throughout the rest of my body. As soon as the tingling stops, I feel like I'm floating. I don't ever want this to stop, but at the same time, it has to because I feel like I'm going to suffocate otherwise. As much as I hate it, I break the kiss to allow us both oxygen. My face flushes a deep red, his doing the same. He turns to look at the floor and starts twiddling his thumbs. This is the most bashful I've ever seen Davis.

"H-H-How was th-th-that?" He stutters. I can tell he's embarrassed.

"It was… great." I say sheepishly. It really was. The only other kiss I've had was from Kari during a game of Truth or Dare. That was nothing compared to this. I'm still not sure if that was cuz he liked me, or because he felt sorry for me. "Do you… you know… like… me?" I ask nervously, afraid to hear him deny it.

"… Yeah… I think so." My head immediately whips around to face him and he lifts his head to look me in the eyes. Cerulean meeting chocolate as a spark flies between the two of us. At least, I felt the spark, I hope he did. "Is it alright… if I kiss you again?" He asks. He definitely felt it.

All I can do is nod and he's pressing his lips to mine in an instant. This kiss is more needy than the first one, but just as sweet. I can feel the passion as well, but I really don't want to move on to _that_ right now. I mean, I don't even know if we're together or not.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when I feel something wet run across my lips, begging for permission to enter. It's Davis' tongue. Should I let him in…? Yes, I should. I part my lips and the snake like appendage is in my mouth as soon as enough space is clear. I tangle my tongue with his as he explores my warm, wet cavity. Our tongues battle for dominance, his winning in the end. I submit to his obvious, sexual power. I can't compete.

I wrap my arms around the back of his neck to mash our lips together ever further and intensify the already passionate kiss. I'm aware of his arms lacing themselves around my waist. He gently pulls back, taking a whimper from me, with him. He puts our foreheads together and puts on an affectionate smile.

"Did you enjoy making out with me?" He's a lot less shy now. He sounds cocky and I love it.

"Maybe I did. Do you really need to know?" I play along. He brushes his lips over mine for a second.

"I don't _need_ to know, I just want to know."

"Oh, I guess I can't ignore that, now can I?" He shook his head no. "It was the best thing I've ever felt." I say truthfully.

"Good, because there's more where that came from." He says, leaning in for round three. I put a finger to his lips as I notice Patamon fly in from wherever he was before we kissed.

"What are you two doing?" I feel Davis jump a little as Patamon asks his question, putting on the cutest know-nothing face I've ever seen on him. His head is tilted to the side and his eyes look so innocent as if he hadn't seen anything, but I know he did.

"It's called 'making out'." Davis said bluntly. How the hell is a Digimon supposed to know what 'making out' is? More importantly, why is Davis still on top of me while we're talking?

"Do you guys… like it?" Patamon blushes a little which only made him look even more innocent. I wonder if he's thinking about doing this with Veemon. That's another question added to the list.

"Patamon, now really isn't the time. But yes, we like it." I answer this time. Patamon nods and flaps his wings until he's just above the couch.

"Okay, I'll let you two get back to making out." He giggles and leaves the room, heading for my bedroom.

"We missed the end of the movie." Davis tells me. I turn back to face him. He's still on top of me, but has his chin on my chest. I shrug.

"So, I've seen that movie enough for the both of us." I joke. He looks relieved. I knew he hated that movie.

"We could watch it again if you want." He says. I can sense the regret in his voice for both making the offer and making me miss the movie.

"I really don't want to. Not right now anyway. Maybe we can watch it later." He seems even more relieved. "Davis, can I tell you something?" I ask. He nods his head and pulls himself off me. We both sit up. I'm starring at the floor and his amazing brown eyes are watching me.

"What is it Takeru?" Did he just call me by my real name?

"Where did you learn that name?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Kari told me it's your real name. I've known for a while, I've just been waiting for the right to call you by it. I like Takeru better than TK." He explains as if I'd be mad at him.

"Thanks, I like Takeru better than TK anyway. TK just makes me feel like a little kid."

"Well, you tell me when I can call you Takeru and I'll make sure to say that instead of TK."

"You can call me Takeru anytime around my mom, my brother, Kari or anywhere private. Nobody else knows, so it'd be kinda pointless. They'd look at us like we were insane."

"I get that look all the time, it's nothing new." He chuckles at his joke as do I.

"Anyway, back to what I was saying." He loses the smile and gains a stern look that tells me he's listening. "A little over a year ago, I realized I was gay and that was because I… fell in love… with you." I say, turning away from him. "A year has gone by and my attraction to you has only gotten stronger, so if what we just did doesn't mean anything to you, tell me now and we can forget it e-" I was silenced as he pulled me into an embrace that brought our lips to meeting once again. This kiss was neither needy, nor passionate, it was just as the first: tingly and then I feel like I'm floating.

"Is that a good enough of an answer for you?" He smirks as he pulls back.

"Uh hu." Is all I can say as my brain registers what just happened. My face must be turning red because he's chuckling. "What?"

"You're blushing." He tells me.

"So are you!" I defend myself.

"But it's not because I'm embarrassed, I'm still hot from making out with you." He winks at me and my face heats up more.

"Davis… what are we?" I catch him off guard. I notice because his face goes from devious to blank in all but a second.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… what is this that we have going here?"

"Well… I… uhhh… if it's okay with you… we could be… boyfriends." His face is more red than it was. It's almost violet.

"I'd like that."

"Really?"

"Of course, I would be stupid if I said no."

"Okay… so…" He pauses.

"Yes, we can make out again." I answer, not needing him to finish. His lips are latched on to mine as soon as the words are finished coming out of my mouth.

**

* * *

**

KingTy: Sorry it took me a bit to update, but I've been busy. Also, sorry if the characters seem OOC. I'm trying to write them as best I can, but I don't know what they would be like if they just kissed or made out. I think I got Patamon pretty well; that and Davis' density. He's so stupid sometimes, it's funny. Okay, in the next chapter, we'll be learning a little more about Patamon's attraction to Veemon. Anyway, reviews welcome… but no flames!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Davis is leaving because he says he doesn't want Veemon home alone for much longer. I understand, I wouldn't want Patamon home alone for more than he needed to be. I'm worried about him all the time; especially on the rare occasion that my mom has a day off. He might talk so much that she throws him out. Speaking of the Digimon, where is he? I have some questions for him. "Patamon?" I call into the apartment. He flies out of my room and lands on top of my head.

"What is it TK?" He grins at me.

"I want to ask you something." I say calmly. He nods and leaves my head. Patamon lands himself on the couch and I sit next to him.

"What do you want to ask me?" Patamon tilted his head to the side and put on his wide "I don't get it" eyes. If Veemon didn't like him, I don't see why he wouldn't.

"It's about Veemon." Patamon's face immediately gained a slight red tint. "Before I ask, is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Did I really make it THAT obvious?" Patamon sounded disappointed in himself. I felt bad, it's not like I was mad at him, I was just curious.

"Patamon… there's nothing wrong with you liking Veemon." I say, getting it out to drift in the open. "I mean, look at me, I just made out with his best friend. Do you really think I'd judge you?"

He shook his head. "It's not that… it's just, Digimon aren't supposed to have these kinds of feelings. We were created to protect our masters, who were also our best friends. We are more like you than you yourselves are, yet we were never meant to fall in love." It was the first time I had ever heard Patamon talk like that. He actually knew something! I'm shocked, to say the least. I guess it would make sense that he'd know though, he IS a Digimon and I'm not.

"Just because you aren't meant to fall in love, doesn't mean you can't. You just wouldn't know what to do with the feelings, is all. You know, I think Veemon might like you." I winked at him and he flushed a deep red and put a nervous smile on his face.

"Do… do you really think so?" He looked up at me. I nodded with a warm smile.

"I do, but he might not feel it strong enough to admit it yet." I inform him. "Patamon, is it alright if I ask you something else?"

"Mm hm" He nods.

"Why do you like Veemon? Is it because I like Davis, or is there another reason?"

"I don't think it's because of you. I've always felt closer to Veemon, I guess. Veemon has just been like that for me… I guess. I don't know why though." I nod.

"That's how I've felt since I realized I was in love with Davis. It's like, you didn't wish for it to happen, it just did and sometimes you wish it HADN'T happened." I explain. His face brightened immediately.

"That's exactly what it feels like." He said gleefully, as if he'd been waiting for someone to understand.

"Why didn't you just tell me? It's not like I would have had a place to judge you or anything." I said.

"I know, I just didn't want to. I thought you might tell him." Patamon confessed.

"Do you really think I'm that mean?" I joked.

"Well… no, but I wasn't sure."

"If you EVER have anything you want to tell me, just tell me. I'll never judge you."

"Really?"

"Of course. You can tell me anything."

"Thanks TK. I'm so glad you're my best friend." He practically tackled my face, but I could tell it was supposed to be a hug sort of thing.

"I'm glad you're _my_ best friend too." I say, pulling him off my face. I sat him down on the couch once again.

* * *

We sat in silence for a few minutes before the words come out of my mouth. "You should say something to Veemon." I can't stop myself before I finish and clasp a hand over my mouth.

"I know I should…" His voice drifted "I just don't think he'd like me. He always acted like he liked Gatomon…"

"Patamon, you don't have to tell him…"

"But?"

"But… he still deserves to know." I realize how much I sound like Kari did this morning.

"I… I know… I want to… b-but I'm afraid." Tears were gathering at his eyes. I can sympathize completely with his feelings.

"If he does like you, you could both have fun together."

"You mean, we could make out like you and Davis did?" He seems a little too excited about that. I blush at the comment anyway.

"Well… I don't know if Digimon should do that so quickly… I mean, you even said you guys weren't designed to have those kinds of feelings."

"You and Davis did it pretty quickly."

"That's different."

"How?" His clueless face was back.

"For one, we're both human. And two, humans can understand love better than Digimon can."

"I guess you're right."

"Do you want me to give Davis a call so you can talk to Veemon?"

"Uh… I don't know…" He replaced the clueless look with one of intense thought. I could tell he's really debating with himself. "… Okay…" He says after minutes of deliberation. I take out my cell phone and dial Davis' number. I give Patamon one last look to say _"You can still back out now."_ He shook his head and we both waited.

Davis finally picked up after a few rings. "Hey Takeru, I didn't think you'd call so quickly. Did you get lonely?" I could tell he was trying to be sincere, but it still came out sounding sarcastic.

"Davis, are you at home yet?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Yeah, why?"

"Patamon wants to tell Veemon something."

"Uhh… okay. Veemon, where are you?" I heard Veemon call from another room weakly and Davis get up to take the phone to him.

**

* * *

**

Davis

"Patamon wants to talk to you." I tell my sick friend. He seems to gain a slight pink coloring to his face, but that could just be from him being sick. I hand him the phone and he holds it to his ear.

"Hello?" He says sickly.

**

* * *

**

Patamon

"Hi Veemon." I say cheerily, but it's really just to mask the sadness of him being ill.

"Hey… Patamon." His voice is a little raspy. I feel bad for him.

"Umm… how are you… feeling?"

"A lot better compared to yesterday."

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah…"

"Umm… I… uhh… wanted to… tell you… something." I inform him.

"Okay, what did you want to tell me?" He sounds healthier than he did five seconds ago. I wonder if he's actually sick anymore.

I put my paw over the phone to tell TK to get out of the room and he leaves for his room. "I wanted to… tell you… that… I… uhh… I l-like… y-you."

"I like you too Veemon. Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"No… you don't understand… I like you… a lot. Not as a friend… and not as a best friend. I like you as… a… b-boyfriend…" I hear nothing in response.

**

* * *

**

Veemon

Did he just say he liked me as a… BOYFRIEND? I never would have guessed that he'd like me the way that I like him. This is so weird; I wish I could talk, but I'm speechless.

"I get it… you're freaked out… I'll let you get back to resting then." He's about to hang up.

"Patamon, wait!"

"What?"

I shoo Davis out of the room by waving my hand and, reluctantly, he leaves. I'm sure he's just standing outside the door though. "I like you… too Patamon. And… as a boyfriend… not a friend or anything else."

"Really?"

"Yeah… I have for… almost a year."

"Umm… what now?"

"I… I don't know. Do you _want_ to… be my… boyfriend?"

"… Yes… but, only if you want to be mine."

"I do."

"So… does that mean we're… boyfriends now?"

"I guess. Uhh… I'm feeling a little queasy. I have to go Patamon… bye."

"Oh… bye Veemon." I hang up.

**

* * *

**

Takeru

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?" I say, walking into the room again.

"Yes, it was."

"Oh come on, you know you're glad that he's your boyfriend now." I smile.

"So, you were listening?"

"Maybe."

"Just don't tell anyone."

"I won't. As long as you don't tell anyone about me and Davis."

"I won't, I promise."

"Good."

**

* * *

**

KingTy: Okay, I know I went majorly OOC on Veemon and Patamon, but how else was I going to explain Patamon's attraction to that little blue dragon? I know, I didn't even do THAT well. I tried my best with it, but I just wasn't feeling much inspiration for this part of the story. I don't think I'll be having Patamon and Veemon as a main couple. I'm definitely not having PatamonxVeemon lemon. XP That would just be disturbing. Especially since I'm not sure about a DavisxTK lemon yet. I'll get back to you on that. Also, sorry for the short chapter. Like I said, I just wasn't feeling it for this chapter. The next one will be better, I promise. After five chapters on the same day, it'll be a new day! HOORAY FOR SATURDAY IN CHAPTER 6! Reviews welcome… but no flames!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I woke up to the sun shining through my bedroom window. The alarm clock next to my bed said it was nine in the morning. So much had happened yesterday, I told my friends I'm gay, Davis found out I'm in love with him… well, he just thinks I like him, Davis kissed me… Oh God, Davis kissed me! How did I forget about that? It was the best feeling in the world. And, I got boyfriend because of it. Patamon's got a boyfriend too, but I think he and Veemon are too young to understand that kind of thing. They're more good friends then they are boyfriends.

I sit up in my bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes with the sleeve of my gray, long sleeve shirt that I wear to bed along with a pair of blue pajama pants that match my eyes. I hate how bad my hair looks in the mornings, so I try flattening it a bit, but it just sticks back up. I need to take a shower to get rid of it. I don't feel like getting up though. I flop back on my bed and try to let sleep take me again. But, my phone's ringing; why do I leave it in the pants I had on yesterday? I mean, now I actually have to get up.

I, with complaining from my muscles, sit up and swing my legs over the side until they reach the floor. My eyes are half-lidded and make me look a little drugged. With a slouch, I rise from my bed and walk to my hamper to retrieve my phone. I pull it from the pocket and notice I have a text from… DAVIS! I open my phone and read:

_Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to walk through the park today. Text me back._

_3 Davis_

That jackass really knew how to make me blush. Just that heart was enough for me to feel my face heat up a little. Wait, was he asking me out? Oh God, YES! I knew it wasn't a dream! I immediately hit 'Reply' and began texting back:

_Sure, I guess a date wouldn't be too bad. When?_

_3 Takeru_

It's more fun texting Davis now that he's my boyfriend. My phone alerted me of another text:

_ASAP_

I drop my phone and dash to the bathroom. It's amazing how quickly you can wake up when the one you love asks you out. I'm already in the shower within half a second… okay, I wasn't THAT fast, but you get the picture; I was fast alright. I wonder why Davis is just now asking me out. He could have done it yesterday. Maybe he just didn't think about it, I mean, Davis was never one for thinking too hard. Wow, I'm a little harsh of my boyfriend. Ooh! I just love saying that! God, I'm starting to sound like I'm his fangirl or something. Okay, I'm his fanboy… quit laughing! It's my subconscious.

* * *

I'm done with my shower and step out. I know my mom is already at work because she always goes in early on Saturdays for her "Breakfast Rush" as she calls it. I'm used to being alone with Patamon on Saturdays, it's like a routine. I wrap a towel around my waist and remember the way Davis wrapped his arms around me. I can feel my self getting a boner, but I stop thinking about it, hoping it'll go away. I pick my pajamas up from the floor and head to my room. "Morning Patamon," I greet as he watches TV. I didn't even know he knew how to work it.

"Morning TK! How did you sleep?" He asks

"Pretty well actually. You?" I ask, throwing my dirty clothes to the hamper and going to search for what to wear in my dresser.

"I slept good too." He said.

"That's good to hear." I say, pulling out a plain-white T-shirt that was just a little tight on me, but I thought Davis might like it. And I got a pair of green cargo shorts with some pale-red boxers. I have a very strange array of clothing.

I'm dressed now and ready for my date with Davis. I put my cell phone in my pocket and leave the room. "Patamon, I'm going out." I inform him as I walk into the living room.

"Where are you going?" He asks with a head tilt.

"I have a date with Davis today." I smile gleefully at him.

"Have fun!" He returns the smile.

"I will. Don't watch too much TV while I'm gone, it rots your brain." He got a terrified look on his face like I was serious. "It's just an expression buddy." He let out a sigh of relief. "Haha! Bye Patamon, see you later." I wave, opening the apartment door.

"See ya later TK!" He waves back. I shut the door and lock it with the key I grabbed. I take out my phone to tell Davis I'm on my way and start on my way for the park. I receive a text from him:

_Okay, I'm already there._

_3 Davis_

I break into a run so I don't keep him waiting. Luckily, the park is about a five minute jog from my house.

**

* * *

**

Davis

What's taking him so long? I've been out here since nine and it's already nine thirty. I wish he'd get here faster; I really want to see those blue eyes of his. Come on Takeru, where are you? I guess I have time to think about what I want to talk to him about. I know I have to tell him that we can't… do what we did yesterday, in public. I like him and all… but, I just couldn't have people finding out that we're together. If the soccer team found out, I could be kicked off and possibly lose my only chance at getting into college. Plus, there's the teasing that would come with it. And, I wouldn't be the only one. Takeru would be made fun of and he wouldn't be able to take it as well. Also, he could get kicked off the basketball team… not that he NEEDS that to get into college, but it does help. I hope he doesn't get made at me. Oh, here he is. "Hi Take-" I get out before he basically tackles me into a hug, but I just run into the wall surrounding Odaiba Park. "I missed you too Takeru." I say, putting my arms around my boyfriend. Good thing there aren't any people around at the moment.

"So, how's this date gonna work?" He asks, not letting go of me.

"Takeru, I need to talk to you about something." I must have a sad look on my face because he immediately retracts his arms and puts on a glum look.

"What is it Davis?" He asks. I know I'm going to hate myself for this. I motion for us to start walking.

We walk in silence, tensions in the air building. We find a bench about half way through the park and decide to sit down. I finally choose to speak.

**

* * *

**

Takeru

"Takeru, you know I like you, right?" Duh, if you didn't, why would you kiss me and ask to be my boyfriend?

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, what I need to tell you is about… us." He admits. Why does he sound ashamed?

"What is it Davis?" I ask again. I put my arm around his shoulder to comfort him.

"As much as I want to, we can't act like this in public." He finally says.

"Act like what?"

"Like, the way we were yesterday, how we were all over each other. We can't do that in public."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want people teasing either of us for having a boyfriend."

"Do you really care that much about what other people think?"

"It's not that, it's just…" He trails off.

"Just… what?"

"If people found out, I could be kicked off the soccer team and lose my chances at a scholarship."

"You're being selfish Davis."

"I know I am. Please don't hate me. I just can't deal with that kind of stress right now."

"I don't hate you, I'm disappointed in you."

"Huh?"

"Wasn't it you who told those kids with the Dark Spores not to give up their dreams? Wasn't it you who told them they could do anything if they believed they could? Wasn't it you who always did everything without caring what others thought of your plan?" I'm surprised at how angry I sound right now.

"…Yes…"

"So why all of a sudden does it matter? If you get kicked off the soccer team, I could tutor you, or Kari could. Even Ken could tutor you. He'd probably be better at it than any of us. You'd get your grades up and you'd have a better chance at college."

"Takeru, I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt because of me." Holy shit, I didn't know Davis could be sentimental.

"So… were you just saying all that stuff because you were… worried about me?" I calm down fast don't I?

"Yeah," He said simply. "You remember how I told you about that gay kid some guys on the soccer team beat up, right?" I nod. "Well, when we were kissing, I started to think about him."

"Nice to know that I'm not good enough for you."

"Not like that! I kept picturing you in his position. The guys made me watch them beat him up and they tried to get me to help, but I couldn't. Now I'm worried that, if they found out, they'd kick me off the soccer team and kick the shit out of both of us. I could live with me getting beaten up alone, but I couldn't stand it if you were getting it too." I can't believe that he'd say all this just to keep me safe. If I didn't love him already, I sure as hell would now. I can't think of what to say so, I just plant a soft kiss on his cheek and we both blush a little.

"Was that okay?" I ask, thankful the only person around already had their back to us.

"Yeah, that was okay." He says less somberly than he had been speaking previously. "Look Takeru, if you want our friends to know, I don't care. I'd just feel a little more comfortable not having PDAs in public." He explains.

"I don't care. As long as I have you, I'm good." I say truthfully. I couldn't stay mad at him forever, not that I would anyway. "I'd kinda like to tell everyone tomorrow… if that's okay."

"If you want to, we can, but you have to let me make up a way to do it." He informed, winking at me. I'm both curious and terrified as to what he's going to do to break the news to everyone. I hope I don't die of embarrassment when he does. Oh well, if I do, I'll die in his arms and that might be a little better than living and not being in his arms. Wow, I have dark thoughts sometimes.

**

* * *

**

DarkTy: Okay, bit of a lame chapter. I think I gave Davis a little too much credit. But I had to have one them thinking clearly and it definitely wasn't gonna be TK. I mean, the guy he loves likes him, would you be in your right mind? XD Anyway, hope you liked the chapter because I think the characters are getting WAY OOC here. I'm gonna try to get them back on track, but I don't know if I can. If I can't, please don't get mad, I'm trying. Well, reviews welcome… no flames.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Davis and I have been sitting in the park for a few hours now. Surprisingly, there aren't too many people out today so we've been able to sit in each other's embraces more often than I thought we could. The only person we knew that walked by was Joe and he was, as usual, in a hurry to get some place. You could tell he was in a hurry because of the "nervous-out-of-my-mind" look on his face when he ran past. It was pretty funny really.

Oh my God, Davis is asleep! He's so cute when he's asleep. His head is all the way forward and he has a little drool on the side of his mouth. I guess I'm not enough to keep him awake. Boy, I feel so loved.

"Mm… Takeru…" Oh God, he's moaning my name in his sleep! That's romantic and a little weird at the same time. I wish I knew what he was dreaming about. I look down and notice the bulge in his pants. Well, that's all I needed to know. I nudge him with my elbow. He doesn't move. I swear, this kid could by hit by a car and he wouldn't wake up. Granted, the car would probably knock him out, but that's not the point.

"Davis!" I whine and his eyes open a little, but he's still not awake. Nobody's around… I take his face in my hands and press our lips together. His mouth's open enough so I stick my tongue in and, all of a sudden, his arms are wrapped around me and his tongue's pushing into my mouth. That jackass was awake the whole time! Oh well, I still like it. I move my hands from his face to his neck, pulling him closer… as if that's possible. For some reason, I decide to open my eyes and, there, behind Davis, stood the one person – other than Yolei- who was going to love this more than me: Kari. I push Davis off of me and he looks hurt, but I motion my head for him to look back and when he does, his face is as red as mine. We both must look like tomatoes.

"So, I take it he liked you too?" Kari says with a bit of a smirk on her face. Davis and I are both too flustered, considering I'm still on top of him with my hands on his neck and his arms around my waist. We quickly pull apart and face forward.

"Yeah… I liked him too." Davis grumbles, having been interrupted half way through our kiss. I couldn't tell if he was mad at me for stopping it or Kari for being the reason I stopped it. If it was me, I knew how to fix that. She was on us with one arm around each of us.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" She cheers. "Yolei is gonna flip when I tell her this."

"No!" We say together.

"Why can't I tell Yolei?" Kari asks disappointedly.

"We were gonna tell everyone tomorrow at the picnic." I admit, feeling my face heat up a little more some how.

"Fine… I won't tell anyone. Yet." She says.

"So, what are you doing here Kari?" Davis asks, changing the subject. Thank god he did, I might have died if we started going any deeper.

"I'm trying to find the best spot to set up the picnic blanket tomorrow."

"Maybe we could help you look." I suggest. Davis gives me a set of puppy dog eyes like he's trying to tell me "I don't wanna help, I wanna make out some more." Davis isn't too hard to figure out.

"That'd be great, thanks!" She smiles. I stand up, but Davis takes a little more effort.

"Could you… look away for a sec?" I ask my brunette friend. She gives me a questioning face, but turns around anyway. As she does, I move to Davis's lips with mine and pull him up while he's lost in the kiss. When I pull away, he realizes what I did. He gives me a bit of a glare, but I kiss his cheek and he seems to forgive me.

"Can I turn back around now?" Kari asks.

"Yeah, you can turn around." I tell her. She turns to face us once again.

"You two kissed again, didn't you?" She didn't seem surprised at all.

"Maybe we did." Davis says a little smugly.

"Whatever, are you guys gonna help me or not?" She asks impatiently.

"Now that I'm up," He glares at me again. ", I guess I'll help."

"Good. Today's a perfect day to look. I wonder why there aren't that many people out today." She says, looking from right to left and then back to us. She shrugs. "Anyway, let's start looking. I'll go over here," She points to the left of the path we're on. ", and you two can go look over there." She gestures in the opposite direction.

"Okay… come on Davis." I say. He doesn't want to move. Why is he so stubborn? I take his hand in mine and start pulling. How is he stronger than me? Shouldn't a soccer player's strength be in their legs and not their arms? Maybe it's just because I naturally have no muscle. Either way, I don't think he's even pulling. "Come on." I whine.

"But I wanted to keep kissing you." He's giving me the cutest puppy dog eyes ever. UGH! How can I resist?

"You were the one who said no PDA." I point out. He has a look of regret. I don't think he's too happy that he said it… or that I remembered it. "If you help, there might be something in it for you." I whisper into his ear seductively. I never thought I could be so promiscuous. I'm so glad he was the only one that heard that. In a second, he's pulling me to our side of the park to start looking. I'm both flattered that he wanted to keep kissing me and a little disappointed because he made me bribe him and I don't even know what I'm going to do. I guess I'll figure something out.

* * *

Nearly half an hour has passed and Davis and I have found a spot we think would be good. It's near the base of a large oak tree so the sun won't be too much of a problem and it's enough of a distance away that people won't be freaked out if they've never seen our Digimon before.

"Kari!" I call.

"What is it TK?" I hear her ask.

"I think we've found a great spot for tomorrow." I tell her.

"I'll be right there." She tells us. Before she gets over, I feel someone behind me wrap their arms around me and I know it's my boyfriend.

"Hey," I say and he puts his chin on my shoulder.

"Hey," He says.

"You know, you look pathetic." I chuckle.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asks.

"I don't know, you just look like you're begging for something." I say, leaning my head back to rest on his shoulder.

"I just want to know what you were gonna give me for helping you."

"To be honest, I don't even know what I was gonna give you. I mean, we've only been together since yesterday, so I don't really feel right doing THAT kind of thing yet." I admit. He seems a little hurt. "I could always treat you to lunch." I smile at him.

"I'm not hungry though." His stomach chose the right time to growl right then. He put on a pinkish hue to his cheeks. "Okay, maybe I am."

"I knew you would be. Davis without eating would be like the Digital World without Digimon." I chuckle again, he does too.

"Okay guys, what d- aww! You two look so cute like that!" Kari tells us as she finally makes her way over. "Okay, so where's the spot?"

"Right here." I say pointing to the area beside the tree."

"That's perfect! And, we can bring our Digimon too." Kari says excitedly.

"I know Patamon will be happy about that." Davis teases.

"Yeah, so will Veemon." I shoot back.

"Gatomon will be happy too. She's been complaining about being cooped up at home. She'll enjoy getting out for a while." Kari says. We never told her about Patamon and Veemon being together. "Do you guys wanna get some lunch?"

"Su-" I start, but Davis interrupts.

"No offense Kari, but Takeru and I are going to lunch by ourselves." He says a little bluntly.

"Oh, okay. I was gonna head home, see you guys tomorrow then." She waves before starting for her home.

"See you tomorrow." We both say and head off in the opposite direction.

**

* * *

**

Kari

Why can't I get over him? I'm happy for them and all and they really are a cute couple, but why can't I get over Takeru? I don't feel jealous of Davis or anything, I just feel like I could have him if I wanted him. Should I tell Takeru? I don't know, maybe I'll let those two get a little further along in their relationship before I tell Takeru. I don't know if I can hold it for much longer though. Seeing them together makes me want to tell him all the more.

I've had a crush on Takeru since… I don't know when. I know he's gay and could never love me the way he loves Davis, but he still deserves to know… doesn't he?

**

* * *

**

DarkTy: Oooh! Kari likes Takeru! Okay, I know I said I would mainly go between TK and Davis with the POVs, but how was I going to get Kari's feelings from TK or Davis? So, if it's a specific person's feelings or, like with Patamon and Veemon, it's something that neither Takeru or Davis have anything to really do with, it's going to switch to someone else's perspective. Just thought I'd warn you now. Reviews welcome… but no flames!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Davis and I are walking to my mom's restaurant because I promised Davis I would buy him lunch. Really, I'm not all that hungry. I didn't eat anything for breakfast, but I'm still not hungry. I don't know why though. My stomach's been doing back flips ever since we decided to go to the Digital Café. Maybe it's because my mom works there and she might not leave us alone, or she might see Davis kiss me or something. I have to make sure he doesn't do anything, especially if my mom's around. I don't want her knowing until I decide to tell her. I don't know, maybe on some level, she already knows… about me being gay. I wouldn't have a clue how she'd figure out if Davis and I were on a date. I guess mother's instinct would come into play there. Whatever, anyway, we just entered my mom's café and the matri'd noticed who I am and is taking Davis and I to a booth. Instead of going back to his post, he's going back to the kitchen. He must be telling my mom that I'm here. We're looking at our menus.

"So, what are you gonna have?" I hear Davis ask me from across the small table.

"I don't know, I'm not feeling all that hungry." I confess, putting the menu back on the table. He's giving me a weird look like I'm crazy or something.

"What's wrong babe?" Oh my God! He's calling me babe now? I fucking love him!

"I don't know. I think it's the fact that this is my mom's place and I don't want her to see us together until I'm ready to tell her." I tell him, he looks a little hurt.

"Takeru, she wouldn't suspect anything. If she asks, we'll just say that you're buying me lunch because you lost a bet." He smiles.

"Mm…"

"What's the matter now?"

"I'm trying to figure out what I want."

"I want a cheeseburger." He says, licking his lips.

"That sounds good. I think I'll have one too."

"Is that my little Takeru?" I hear a woman's voice behind me and know instantly who it belongs to.

"Hi mom," I greet her, turning around. I'm trapped in one of her hugs before I even notice.

"What made you decide to come here for lunch?" She asks, releasing me.

"I don't know. It just sounded good, that's all." I tell her, she seems to buy it.

"Oh, hello Davis, I didn't notice you there." My mom says, blushing at her inadequate abilities of noticing others.

"It's alright Miss Takashi." He assures.

"So, what do you guys want to eat? It's on me." She tells us.

"We both want a cheeseburger." Davis says right away. He must not be able to stand the hunger any longer.

"Alright, what do you want to drink?" She asks, taking out a pad that must be used to take orders.

"I'm fine with water." I inform.

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper." I forgot how much Davis loved Dr. Pepper. It is his favorite drink after all. How could I forget that?

"Okay, I'll tell the cook and I'll get your drinks right away." My mom told us, walking off to the kitchen.

"Does your mom usually take orders?" Davis is giving me a questioning look.

"I don't think so. She used to work as a waitress before she had Matt though." I remember her telling me that, from an early age, she had always dreamed of working in a restaurant. She also told me that she wanted to own one as well, so I guess she accomplished both of her goals already and she wasn't even forty yet. That's amazing for anyone.

"Huh, I never knew that. How come you never told me?" Davis asks.

"You never asked, so I never thought you cared." I admit. All of a sudden, I feel something rubbing against my leg. I have no idea what it is since Davis' hands are on the table and I told him not to do anything. I guess I should check. I duck my head under the table and Davis' foot is out of his shoe, running up and down my leg. It feels good, but at the same time, it feels like someone's gonna catch us or something. I sit back up and give him a look like I'm saying "stop it", but he shakes his head and his foot moves higher. It went from just above my shoe to right below my knee cap. I mouth the word 'stop', but, again, he shakes his head and his foot moves closer. I can't even tell he's stretching his leg; he's sitting there as if nothing's happening. Good thing our booth isn't exactly in view of people. Otherwise, my mom would find out for sure. Only when his foot is dangerously close to my crotch do I notice it's still moving. I take one of my hands and put it on his foot to stop it, but his leg is stronger and keeps moving. I use my other hand and push with all of my might… nothing else happens. I guess I know why he's the star of the soccer team. His foot is nearly right on top of my crotch when I hear:

"Okay, here's one Dr. Pepper and one water." His foot is out of my lap within a fraction of a second as my mother delivers our drinks. She has a cheesy waitress smile like she enjoys the job, but you can tell it's false happiness, most of the time.

"Thanks mom." I thank her. My face is burning from having my mother so close and having Davis' foot so close to my… never mind.

"So, how's your day going?" She asks, trying to make conversation.

"We met Kari in the park and helped her pick out a spot for the picnic tomorrow." Davis tells her, feigning enjoyment of the activity. Technically, he wasn't lying.

"That sounds nice. Well, I better get back to the kitchen. There are a lot of orders coming in. Takeru, make sure that when you get home, you clean up your room. I don't want to see it dirty when I get home tonight." She went from faking happiness to doting mother pretty quickly.

"Alright mom, I'll get it done." She gives me a kiss on the cheek and heads back to the kitchen.

"You know, I could always help you clean your room." Davis says a little deviously. I don't understand why he's saying it like that… then it hits me.

"What do you want?" I can feel his foot back to where it was before my mom had come by. It was slowly inching closer and closer to my crotch and I did nothing to stop it. It's not like I could have.

"Who said I wanted anything?" He smirks. I can tell he wants something. And with every second, I can tell what it is he wants.

"Davis, is that all you think about?" I sound really disillusioned.

"Is what all I think about?" He seems puzzled. I forgot who I'm talking to.

"Am I just a simple fuck to you or something?" I whisper so only he hears. His eyes are getting wider and he appears hurt.

"Is that what you think I like you for? Just so I can get in your pants?"

"By what you've been doing, I wouldn't be surprised."

"No, Takeru, I… I… I l-love you…" He sounds a little let down.

"I love you… too Davis." I can feel my face heat up even more and it's only now I realize his foot isn't in my lap anymore.

"Then why would you think all wanted from you was a one night stand?" I hate myself so much right now. Why did I have to go fuck this entire relationship up by talking?

"I'm sorry Davis… I don't know what I was thinking." I say as I lower my head in total hatred of myself.

"I've been in love with you for a while, but I was denying all of my feelings for so long. Then you told us all that you were gay and all of those feelings came flooding back. I'm sorry if I sent you the wrong message. I just want to show you how much I love you… that's all." His voice is quiet and I'm almost at tears for that heart warming, and slightly clichéd, speech.

"I've loved you for a while too, but I only denied it when I first thought about you that way. I didn't know what was going on, so about a week or so after I started accepting my feelings for you, I talked to Kari about it and I knew I was in love with you." I tell him through sniffles at his words.

"Takeru…" His voice trails off and I look up at him. He looks around quickly and plants a soft kiss on my lips, but, as he pulls back, I feel it linger as if he hadn't pulled away. "… I love you." He says again, sitting back in his seat.

"I love you too… Daisuke." I knew his real name because his sister Jun told me once. He didn't like his name so he made everyone call him Davis.

"How do you know that name?" He doesn't look angry, just confused.

"Your sister… she told me." I can't read a clear expression on his face. "Please don't be mad." He's chuckling.

"Mad; why would I be mad? I like it when you call me Daisuke. You, and only you, make it sound good." I feel my blush returning.

"It makes sense since you make my name sound so great." I compliment.

"I love you so much Takeru." He tells me once again.

"I love you just as much Daisuke."

"That's not possible." We share another quick kiss before I hear my mother again.

"Two cheeseburgers. Here's Davis' and Takeru's." She says as if we don't know who the other is.

"Thanks mom."

"Yeah, thanks Mrs. Takashi!" Davis says with a mouth full of food. I can't help but laugh at the way he looks with such a huge bite in his mouth.

"Alright boys, you two enjoy yourselves. I'll get back to the kitchen." She turns to go. "Oh, and Takeru, remember what I said about your room." She tells me before leaving for the kitchen again.

* * *

Davis eats as quickly as possible like he would starve. I take a little more time, but I'm done as we stand up and leave the restaurant, heading for my apartment. We wave to my mom as we depart and start off for my home. I feel Davis lace his fingers within mine again and can sense my blush coming back. Life couldn't get any better than this.

**

* * *

**

DarkTy: Okay, a few things I need to clear up. 1. I don't know if TK's mother kept her married name or not, I just wouldn't know what to call her if she didn't. 2. I didn't give details to the restaurant because I had no clear picture of what I wanted it to look like, so please imagine it for yourselves since I had so many ideas going through my head and couldn't pick one. 3. The characters are getting OOC and I'm trying as best as I can to save them, but I don't think I'm doing so well, so Takeru and Daisuke will most likely be way OOC by the time this story is finished, so please, don't stop reading just because some characters are OOC. Finally, 4. I AM doing a lemon for those fangirls (and boys) who wanted a Daikeru lemon; you will be getting your wish in the next chapter so stay tuned. Also, as much as I wish I did, I don't own Dr. Pepper. Reviews welcome… but no flames!


	9. Chapter 9

**DarkTy: Okay, hi! I'm at the top for this chapter because I have news that has to do with the rest of the story. First, although it may make me a bad writer, I'm changing from present tense, to past tense, but it will still be told from Takeru's POV. Sorry, but if I choose to do more lemons it may be difficult to write it in present tense; which brings me to what I'm going to say about this chapter and the lemon. First, sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, but I didn't know how I wanted it to go because I tried thinking of a lemon in present tense and it just got really confusing so the rest of the story will be past tense. And, most of this chapter will be Daisuke's POV. Just thought you should know. It will also be a longer chapter than all of the others. Also, a little preview the next chapter won't have to do with Daikeru at all because I'm going to make that chapter a little special for you guys. :D I can't tell you though. It will be a surprise.**

**Warning: This chapter contains shonen-ai (Hope I spelled, and used that right) and MAJOR yaoi.**

**DarkTy: Now, on with the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

Daisuke and I had finally made it back to my apartment after a bit of a silent stroll from my mom's restaurant. He seemed to be lost in thought. I was too. I kept asking myself if we were really going to do this after we'd been together since yesterday. I've loved him for at least a year and he told me the same thing, so it's almost like we've been dating since then… but not really. I wish I could understand what was going through his head right now.

**

* * *

**

Daisuke

I felt kinda bad. I don't know why. It's almost like I was forcing Takeru to let me take him. Almost like I was holding him at gun point and… raping him. I don't want to do this, but I'll do it as long as he wants me to. Maybe I should ask if he really wants to or not.

"Takeru." I said a little quieter than I should have. It still seemed to get his attention though. He turned to look at me as we entered through the threshold of his apartment. "I was wondering… do you… umm… really want to… do this?" I was never one to think before doing something. But, if it was going to hurt the person I cared about more than anything in the world, I'd think until I couldn't anymore; which probably wouldn't take long.

He blushed. "I don't know… do you want to?" He was looking everywhere but at me.

"If you want to… I don't want to force you into anything." I told him. His face softened.

"Dav-… Daisuke, you really care about me, don't you?" He looked close to crying.

"Of course I do Takeru. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. Especially… if it was because of me." At some point, I must have taken his hand in mine because it wasn't there before I'd started talking.

"Dai…" He said it quietly before continuing. "It may sound cheesy, but nothing will happen as long as you're there." He put on the most comforting smile I'd ever seen which only made me love him even more.

"You never gave me a straight answer…" I trailed off.

"I want to do it, but only with you." He said. I lifted my head and you could have felt the happiness radiating from it. I don't think there was a way I could love him anymore.

"Okay Keru-chan, we will." He giggled at the nickname. He led me by the hand that was already in his, to his room and opened the door. Patamon's whereabouts had passed through my mind for a split second before the door closed and we were cut off from the world.

(A/N: Can someone please tell me if I used the "chan" right? If I didn't, I'll edit it. First person to say if I did or not will get a cookie! But it has to be in a review.)

He sat on his bed, looking innocent as ever as I sat beside him. Our fingers were still entwined with one another's and we hadn't moved since we'd taken our seats. He was staring intently at something on the floor and I'm pretty sure his face was completely red. I took off the gloves I'd forgotten about earlier and gently caressed his cheek. He turned, again, and our eyes met. "Keru, are you sure that y-" I didn't get a chance to finish because his lips were covering mine in our most passionate kiss yet. I didn't hesitate to return it. He wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling us together just to intensify the kiss. Mine were around his waist, holding him close to me. I ran my tongue across his lips and he opened without thinking twice about it. I tasted each and every area over and over again just because it tasted so wonderful. He moaned softly into the kiss as I found his tongue and entangled it with mine. I could tell he was enjoying it as much as I was by how tight his shorts seemed to have become. My pants weren't much better though.

He started leaning us –well, me- back onto the bed and stayed on top of me. I didn't mind, I found it kinda cute that he wanted to be seme for about a second. He moved his hands from my neck into my hair and removed the goggles I'd been wearing since our time in the Digital World. All of a sudden, he rubbed his member against mine and the sensation was the best thing I'd ever felt; second only to kissing my Keru-chan. I couldn't halt the groan that emanated from me at that second and, suddenly, something inside took over and I flipped us so Takeru was under me and I was lying on top of him. Some how, we never broke apart from our make out session. I began planting kiss after kiss down from his lips to his neck to the area between his neck and shoulder. His eyes were closed, almost as if he was concentrating on everything… or he was asleep. I really hoped it was the first one.

I placed my lips over the sweet flesh before me and began a vacuum like suction that seemed to receive some very positive feedback as Takeru moaned throughout me giving him the hickey. I tasted just the slightest hint of blood and halted my sucking on his neck to lick at the fresh bruise. I didn't want to cause him any kind of pain that wasn't necessary. I had marked him as mine and mine alone, but he knew that already, it was just for everyone else to know. I reverted back to the kiss to make sure he was okay, and he was.

After another few seconds, my hands got a mind of their own and ran up his shirt to touch the soft, pale skin of his back. He arched up a bit, whether to get away from the touch or that it was unexpected, I don't know, but it must have felt good to him because he lowered himself back into my hands within a fraction of a second. I rubbed my manhood against his and we both moaned. I could tell that he needed it as badly as I did. I began removing his shirt which he gladly helped with as we broke apart. I took the opportunity to do the same and went back to kissing the wonder that was Takeru. His hands were roving over my body just as much as mine were his. I could feel him spending a lot of time at my abs, which I found adorable since I had a six pack. Considering he played basketball; his upper body wasn't very muscular. In fact, it was rather lanky, but I wasn't complaining.

Once again, I began my descent from his lips, but instead of his neck, I traveled to his right nipple and put my mouth on it just as I had the spot on his neck. I figured since sucking on his neck had felt so great, at least, that's what I thought, then maybe this would feel good too. So, I sucked just as I had on his neck and the moan I got in return seemed to be one of ecstasy and need. As the flesh in my mouth hardened, I switched to the other pink bud and did just as I had before. He gave me the same noise and it was then I decided he couldn't take it any longer. I snaked one of my hands into his shorts and found what I'd been looking for almost immediately. I gave one stroke and he practically melted into my hands. My mouth was over his again, partially to repress the moan I knew would be louder than the others and because it was amazing to kiss him. I gave another stroke to his member and I could already feel something wet, but I didn't care.

His hands had worked like lightening as my pants were fastened one minute and undone the next with his hand searching dazedly in my boxers. I pulled his hand back out and wiggled my finger at him. His eyes were half lidded as I spoke: "This is all about you right now… we'll get to me later." I think he smiled, but I couldn't tell because my lips covered his as soon as I had stopped speaking. The hand that had pulled his from my boxers traveled to the waistband of his shorts and slowly began sliding them over his cute little bottom. He lifted his hips to make it easier and the shorts joined our shirts on the floor. I was back inside his boxers, rubbing his dick as he shivered in pleasure and I could see a wet spot on his underwear.

I couldn't take it anymore and I'm pretty sure he couldn't either, so I practically ripped Takeru's boxers from his body. Quick as a flash, my jeans joined the ever growing pile of clothes and the only thing separating us was the thin membrane of fabric known as my boxers. In hindsight, maybe the boxers with little Veemons on them weren't exactly the best choice for today, but it's not like I could've gone home to change. I descended once again, this time I didn't stop until I reached what I'd wanted the entire time. Takeru's cock was so beautiful… which is weird. Who knew it could be? But it was almost as beautiful as he was… almost. I knew enough to know what a blow job was, but I wasn't sure how to start, so I stuck my tongue out and touched it to his hard-on. He gave a groan as I did so, but I don't know if it was one of pleasure or need. Either way, I was gonna make him feel as good as I could for as long as I could. I ran my tongue down the length of his rod until I reached the base and then traveled back up. He shivered a bit and I could tell he enjoyed it. I did the same thing again only this time, when I got back to the top, I swirled my tongue around the head and the moan it received was music to my ears.

**

* * *

**

Takeru

Oh god! It felt so… SPECTACULAR! I don't think I'd ever felt anything that great since… well… I never had. While him licking me was amazing, it hurt because I was so hard. It took everything I had not to just force his head to go down on me.

**

* * *

**

Daisuke

I knew it had to hurt. I was hurting too. I decided he deserved what I'd been waiting to do to him and I engulfed what I could of my boyfriend's dick. It didn't taste half bad really. I searched my brain for what to do next and I remembered hearing guys in the locker room talk about getting "sucked off" so I figured that's what I should do. I sucked as if I was sucking the straw in a milkshake, only this milkshake was a little bitter.

**

* * *

**

Takeru

Okay, scratch what I said before. This had to be the best thing I'd ever felt!

**

* * *

**

Daisuke

I tried bobbing my head up and down, but I could get that much down my throat before I started choking, so I went as far down as I could which was about three quarters of the way. He seemed about in inch or so shorter than me and a little thinner, but I wasn't complaining. Whenever I reached the top I would give one quick suck and I eventually felt his hands running through my hair. I was all about him and nothing was going to stop me from giving him the best orgasm of his life.

After a minute or so, I felt his body tense, his hands clamp around tufts of hair on my head to hold me there and his organ pulse. I knew what was coming next and it was what I'd been waiting for this entire time. I gave a final suck as he exploded into my mouth. He let a part moan, part scream sound that would have made ME cum if it wasn't for the fact I was holding it in so well. He just kept cumming. It got to be a little too much and I could tell that some was dribbling out of my mouth and onto his pale, blue bed sheet. I swallowed as much as I could of the bitter yet sweet milky liquid. He started to go soft so I sucked him dry and moved back to kiss him. I could tell he was on the verge of sleep, but I wouldn't have that. I told him we'd get to me later and we were getting there soon. For the moment, it was still about him. I was aware of the fact that he was hardening again as my tongue wrestled with his now very much limp tongue. I wanted him to taste what I had tasted, but I don't know for sure if he did. I slowly broke the kiss and rested my forehead on his.

"Keru-chan…" I whispered. "Please stay awake… for me?" The cerulean eyes that had been so close to falling closed suddenly opened to be a little more than half lidded. "Thank you." I whispered into his ear. It wasn't out of lust that I whispered it to him, it was out of gratitude.

"Daisuke…" His small voice trailed off. I smiled at him.

"I know Keru-chan… I know." I caressed his pale cheek as I said this and he smiled. He must have found some unknown energy because, out of nowhere, he leaned up and kissed me back. I don't know how, but it was like I could feel what he wanted me to do. As he pulled away, I gave him a questioning look and he nodded slowly. I gave him a soft smile and instantly realized that I needed something to make the entrance as painless as possible. "Is there… uhh… any… lube?" I nearly stuttered.

He shook his, but then it was like a light bulb went off in his mind. "There might be some… Vaseline in the bathroom…" I motioned for him to stay here and got off the bed. I tiptoed out of the room and was suddenly met by a flying orange creature.

"Hi Davis, what are you two doing in there?" Patamon said it so innocently that I felt bad for him.

"It's nothing Patamon." I said, rushing past him to reach the bathroom.

"Why do your boxers have Veemon on them?" I felt a blush creep itself over my cheeks.

"Because… uhh… I felt like wearing them today." I didn't lie, but I wasn't sticking around much longer so I searched the bathroom cabinet, found the Vaseline and was back in Takeru's room before Patamon had time to form another question. I shut the door behind me and noticed my boyfriend had moved so his head was on the pillow with the rest of his body lying down the length of the bed. "You look so hot." I chuckled a little to myself.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I rubbed the back of my neck at his comment and sat myself on the edge of his bed.

"Keru-chan… are you entirely sure you want to do this? I mean, we do this and we can never go back." I pointed out.

"I told you before Dai-kun: I want to do this and only with you." He sat up and it was only then I realized he was still naked, but that was forgotten when he wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

(A/N: Again, please tell me if I used the "kun" right, because I don't know for sure or not.)

"If you're sure, than we will." I told him. I placed my hand on the back of his neck and pulled his lips in to meet mine for our, like… millionth kiss today. I layed us both down so I was on top of him and his head was on the pillow. I pulled myself away as oxygen, once again, became an issue. I took the lotion and got some on my fingers. "Okay Keru-chan… you have to relax or this might hurt more than it needs to." I could tell he took a soothing breath and I went to work. I gradually inserted my first finger into his hole and he gasped.

**

* * *

**

Takeru

Well, it was a little weird; to say the least. But it wasn't too bad. At least he used the Vaseline; I didn't want to think of what it would have felt like without it.

**

* * *

**

Daisuke

I gently pushed and pulled my finger to simulate what it would be like, but I suddenly felt a weird bump and Takeru groaned as I hit it with my finger. I hit it again and he squirmed a little. I knew I'd found his sweet spot and I could make this part about him too. Every time my finger reentered him, I'd purposefully hit the little bump and he was hard within a second of me hitting it a third time. On my way back in, I added a second finger, but stopped to allow him to become accustomed to the larger space it created. I could feel his muscles relaxing and expanding to allow the intruders entrance so I, again, did what I had with the one finger. I still pressed against the spot with each "thrust" and he gave me a glare that was clouded by lust.

(A/N: Haha! That rhymed! Sorry, I just had to.)

After fitting my third finger in, I decided now would be a good time to give me some attention. I removed my fingers from Takeru and he gave me a whimper that, strangely enough, sound of relief and want rolled into one. I removed my boxers and my member sprang up. When I applied the lotion to myself, it almost felt like I'd just frozen my cock because it was so hot and the lotion was so much cooler. It wasn't long, however, before the lotion was heated as well. I crawled over to Takeru and put both of his legs over my shoulders. He looked a little taken aback, but he understood. The tip of my member was placed at his entrance as I gave one, last pleading look to make sure it was alright and he nodded. Gradually, I slid myself inside him, stopping at times to allow him to become accustomed to the intruder that was much bigger than the previous ones.

Before I knew it, I was buried completely inside of him with me being the one having to decide the next move. I pulled back until my head was the only thing left inside and rammed myself back in, hitting his sweet spot again in the process. His whimper seemed one of pain and pleasure and I couldn't do anything to stop the pain. "Don't worry Keru-chan; the pain will go away soon." I assured.

"Please, go faster." He all but begged. I knew I couldn't deny him the request. I picked up a slow rhythm of pulling out and ramming back in. Each time I slammed into him, he grunted, as did I. My pace grew faster as I was practically sliding in and out of him by this time. With each push, I sensed myself closer and closer to climax. Takeru was much closer though. The way we were positioned, his prostate was hit each time I reentered. I took hold of his cock and stroked it to the pace of my thrusts. The noises he made only intensified when I did this.

Seconds passed and I felt the muscles around me tighten as he reached his orgasm. I pressed our lips together to stifle the sound about to escape his mouth as he shot his seed all over my upper body as well as his. Because his anus tightened around me, I was brought to my end as well and came inside of him. It was the best, as well as longest, orgasm I'd ever felt in my life and I was glad it was with my Keru-chan.

I removed myself from inside of him and layed to the left of him. Only now was it that I noticed we were both panting like dogs. I saw a quilt at the end of the bed and used what strength I had left to pull it over the both of us. Takeru rested his head on my chest and I wrapped one of my arms around him, bringing him in even closer.

"I love you Dai-kun." I heard him whisper.

I kissed his forehead before responding. "I love you too Keru-chan." And we both fell asleep/

**

* * *

**

DarkTy: Hi, I'm here again! Hope you liked what I believe to be the best lemon I've ever written. It was definitely the longest one I've ever written. It still probably failed though. Okay, a little warning for the surprise next chapter, it won't be told in first person, but only that chapter. I know, I'm making it confusing, but if I do it in first person it might give away the surprise before I want it to. So, I'm warning you now. Also, please tell me if you think this sounded better in past tense, because I sure think it did. It was also easier writing in past tense. So, reviews welcome… flaming isn't.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sunday morning, it was the beginning of "God's Day" as some called it. To the two figures sharing a bed, it was another day waking next to the one they loved. The Sun crept through the blinds in the small bedroom. The smaller of the two was brought to a stir when a sliver of light touched his eyelid. His eyes fluttered open to reveal a deep blue that matched that of his mother's. Strands of blonde hair had fallen across his face in the night and the boy brushed them away as he found them. The person next to him in the bed realized his partner was moving and draped his tanned arm over the smaller body.

"Good morning." The tanned boy whispered to that of his pale love. His eyes not open to greet those deep pools that showed themselves when the blonde boy turned over.

"Morning," The smaller one greeted. He softly placed his lips to the others to steal a kiss… or so he thought. As soon as their lips met, the arm around the pale body pulled him closer while another tan arm wrapped itself around his neck and held them together for longer than the blonde had intended.

When he was finally released, the blonde spoke. "You know, we have an hour until we need to leave for the picnic, we should start getting ready."

The pale boy's tanned partner finally opened his eyes to show a brown that felt like you were staring into chocolate. "Where was the care free Yama that was here last night? Now you're just care FULL Matt." The muscular one told him.

"Well Tai, when we have plans, I like to make sure we aren't late. I'm sorry that you enjoy being late." Matt shot back.

"If we were doing what we were doing last night, you wouldn't give a shit if we were late or not." Tai gave his boyfriend a wink before he felt a hand half-heartedly collide with the side of his head. "Come on, you can do better than that." He challenged.

"I could if I hadn't just woken up." Matt pointed out.

"I don't wanna get up though." Tai whined to him like a child, snuggling closer to the blonde.

"I thought we were gonna tell everyone today?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"I know, but why does that mean I have to be taken away from you to do it?"

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm just gonna take a shower." Matt said, motioning to get up, but the iron grip Tai had on him wouldn't allow it. "Come on Tai, you know how long it takes me to get my hair perfect." Tai wouldn't budge his arm though. Matt let a sigh escape his lips, knowing the only thing that would get his tanned boyfriend to move. "You know, we could always take a shower together to save time." Without having to say anything else, Tai climbed over Matt to get off the bed and hoisted the musician over his shoulder. "This isn't what I meant!" He struggled to free himself, but Tai was much stronger than him.

"Oh be quiet Yama. I know that trick; you tell me we're gonna take a shower together, but when I let you go, you rush into the bathroom and lock the door so I can't get in. Well not this time, we're taking a shower together whether you want to or not." Matt gave up at that sentence because he knew nothing could stop Tai when he set his mind on something.

"Whatever, can we just get it done soon? I need to pick out what I'm gonna wear." Matt complained to his boyfriend while being hauled to the bathroom.

"You know Yama; if I didn't know any better, I'd say you **were** a girl." Tai chuckled, sitting the blonde on the toilet when he'd reached the bathroom.

"Oh shut up. If I was a girl, we'd never have done it last night." The blue eyed boy pointed out matter of factly.

"Oh come on, quit using such lame sayings. Just say that we fucked." The brunette told him proudly, turning on the water to warm up. "And, no, I probably wouldn't have fucked you if you were a girl."

"Tai, when you say it like that, it makes me feel dirty."

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised with some of the stuff we've done."

The blond flushed a deep red at the many… **many** memories of their times in the bedroom as well as a few **not** in the bedroom.

"Yama, you know I love you right?" Tai asked, reassuring both himself and Matt.

"I know. You know I love you too, don't you?"

"Of course I do, now let's get in the shower. I want to see you naked and wet from something other than sweat." Tai stated bluntly.

"Do you ever think before you speak?"

"When was the last time you think I did?"

"Never"

"Then it's settled. Now get in here." Tai winked having already stepped under the stream of warm water. Matt stood, shaking his head as he removed his boxers and stepped in next to his boyfriend.

* * *

Yamato Ishida, or Matt, as his friends called him, Yama to Tai alone, had always been somewhat afraid of his sexuality when he started high school. His best friend has always been Tai ever since their time in the Digital World and he wouldn't have changed it for a thing. Sure, he and Tai had fights, but it's nothing out of the ordinary for friends to let off steam… and they let off a lot of it. Matt had fought with Tai, mostly because he was in denial of liking the boy as more than a friend. At one point, he'd even tried to distance himself, but that didn't stop the brunette; not one bit.

Taichi Kamiya, Tai to everyone- even his parents-, was fourteen when he'd first felt something towards his best friend. He'd tried to push the feeling to the back of his mind, but to no avail as seeing the blonde would simply bring it all back. Tai had finally accepted his feelings when he saw Matt at school one day, and he's never thought anything else. When Tai confessed his feelings to Matt, needless to say the blonde didn't take it as well as either of them would have liked. That was the point at which Matt had tried the distance technique, which failed because Tai came over in person and apologized for ever telling Matt the truth. The blonde had felt guilty that Tai could tell him the truth, yet he was still afraid of what others would think, so he swallowed his pride and kissed Tai. The tan boy had been completely surprised by the act and pulled back immediately, but when Matt's arms had wrapped around him, he knew there was no escape.

They were fifteen at the time and just starting high school. They tried to keep their relationship a secret because Matt still didn't like what other people would think. Tai's response to this was "I don't care Yama, as long as I've got you; I'm fine with keeping it a secret." Four years of being together and they had still never told a soul… aside from Kari and their parents. When Tai had told his parents he was gay, his mother right away told him she wouldn't think any differently of him. His father, on the other hand, didn't take it as well. After a **long** talk between Tai, his mother and his father, Mr. Kamiya reluctantly accepted his son being gay. That was the point Tai had decided to tell them about Matt. His mother was thrilled and told him she'd always suspected something between them, but his father said nothing.

Matt's coming out, was much simpler, he confessed to his dad- with help from Tai- that he was gay and Mr. Ishida didn't mind in the least. He told Matt that it wasn't up to him to tell Matt who to like, it was all Matt's decision and he accepted the decision his son had made. Matt, being emotional over what his father had told him, also confirmed what his father had thought abut Tai. Again, Mr. Ishida took it as if it were nothing. And Matt was glad how well his father had taken it. Matt's mother was no different, though she wanted to tell Takeru. Matt persuaded her not to and said he and Tai would do it, but that obviously hadn't happened yet.

Matt and Tai were now nineteen and lived together in an apartment a few blocks from their college. Matt was studying art history and Tai had been given a soccer scholarship. One night, while visiting her brother and the other boy she already considered a brother, Kari Kamiya had brought up the idea of the picnic and the two agreed to come along. When Tai's sister had left, the two had a talk about what they both wanted and came to the conclusion that it was time they told their friends.

* * *

"Tai, I told you we couldn't waste time and you go and…" Matt grumbled, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel.

"… fuck you?" Tai finished his sentence. Matt nodded. "Yama, you know how hot I already think you are and seeing you wet only made it that much worse, I couldn't resist. I thought that was a good thing."

"I guess it is… but still, we wasted more time than we needed to." The pale boy said again.

"You wanted it just as much as I did, so don't complain." Tai said smirking.

Matt was speechless because he knew Tai was right. "Whatever. Let's just get ready."

Tai grinned at his triumph and left for their bedroom to get dressed as he knew Matt liked having the bathroom to himself when he was fixing his hair.

* * *

"How do I look?" Matt asked, coming out of their bedroom to find Tai sitting on the couch watching TV. He wore the tight, black jeans that drove Tai wild and a white, long-sleeved shirt that hugged him tightly, but not too tightly and his blonde hair the same style as always. Whenever asked about why he didn't change his hair style, he'd give the same reply: "Why mess with a classic?"

Tai couldn't speak; he simply stood up, walked over to his boyfriend and practically stuck his tongue down his throat. Matt smirked into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Tai's neck to pull there lips closer, as if it were possible. Quickly remembering that they had somewhere to be, Matt broke the kiss which pulled a very disappointed groan from the brunette.

"We have to go. When we get back, you can fuck me as hard as you want." The blonde whispered into Tai's ear seductively. Ironic that he said it since he hated when Tai called it "fucking". He could practically feel Tai drooling as he picked him up again and hoisted him over his shoulder. Matt knew Tai too well to know that he'd given a proposition he couldn't refuse, so they were out the door in a matter of seconds and Tai sped their car out of the parking lot of their building just as fast. After he and Matt had their seat belts on, of course.

**

* * *

**

DarkTy: Okay, I have to say, this was one of my favorite chapters to write. Lol I think I might have to write a Taito at some point since this whole chapter just told the entire story of them getting together. I hope you all liked my surprise I made for you. Also, when she read the last line Matt said, Snowprincess' head exploded from all the images going through it. Sorry Snow, but it was too good an opportunity to pass up. Reviews welcome… but no flames.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It was a little past 11 in the morning while Daisuke and I were on our way to Kari's picnic. Patamon and Veemon were walking and talking behind us. My… butt still hurt from the previous day, but it wasn't as bad as it had been when we'd woken up. God knows I was glad for that. He had his fingers laced in mine as we walked. Considering he was the one who said he didn't want us seen in public, it was surprising how affectionate he was in public. I love him so much. And if not for that twinge of pain with every step I took, I'd have been thinking yesterday was a good idea. He was laughing for some reason.

"What's so funny?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The way you're walking." He stated simply. I took a quick glance at my legs and noticed they were a little far apart from each other as I walked. I must not have noticed because I was trying to keep the pain to a minimum.

My face flushed a little. "It's your fault you know."

He laughed harder this time. "Oh no, don't you try to pin this on me. I gave you all the time in the world to decide whether to go through with it or not and you decided we should."

I sighed dejectedly. Again, I wondered how he could remember **that**, but not what we'd learned in school on Friday. It was a total mystery to me. "Well… even so, I don't think I'd change a thing."

"Yeah, me neither. It was great." He agreed. I felt something on my cheek and realized it was his lips on my cheek. A couple of the people who saw gave us dirty looks, while others went along with their business. "Sorry I hur-" He couldn't finish as I decided to give the people with disgusted looks a real show. My tongue found its way into my boyfriend's mouth without me having to think. He kissed back with fewer brain cells than I was using. I could hear people around us making sounds like you would at something you didn't like while, still, others kept on with their own matters as well as hearing our Digimon giggling behind us. I pulled from him, noticing a bit of lust in his eyes.

I rubbed our noses together. "It wasn't that bad." I reassured him before placing a chaste kiss on his soft lips and then continued walking. He was standing their, his eyes glossed over. I turned back around, grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him along with me. He nearly fell twice before he began upon his own free will.

"Like I was saying earlier, before I was so delightfully interrupted," He had a grin plastered across his face at the thought. "Sorry I hurt you."

"I know you are. I also know you didn't mean to hurt me, but, Dai-kun, it doesn't hurt that badly anymore." I told him with a small smile on my face.

"Good, I wouldn't want to hurt my little Keru-chan." He purred in my ear. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said, seeing the park become closer and closer until we were at one of the entrances.

**

* * *

**

Daisuke

Let's just say that that kiss really got me going because I couldn't get it out of my head. Even though I could see the area we'd found yesterday for Kari's picnic, which now had an enormous picnic blanket, a large basket, Kari, a small, white cat with green paws (Gatomon), a tan boy who was older than me (Tai), an orange dinosaur who was taller than the cat (Agumon), a blonde boy who was also older than me (Matt) and a furry creature with a striped pelt and yellow horn atop its head (Gabumon) on it, I almost couldn't control myself, so I spoke. "Veemon, Patamon," They laid their eyes on me while Takeru gave me a funny look. "Why don't you guys go on ahead to the picnic?" I suggested.

"Why?" Patamon asked, innocence clouding his eyes.

"Uhh… because… I…" Stammering as I thought, something popped into my head. "There was something I have to show TK before he and I get to the picnic." He raised a blonde eyebrow at me.

"Okay, come on Veemon; I'll race you!" The orange Digimon called as he flew off for the blanket, Veemon in tow, close behind.

Now that we were alone, Takeru finally spoke. "What is this thing you have to show me?" I said nothing, but pulled him, by the arm, over to a small grouping of bushes and a tree and hid us in there. "Daisuke, what are we d-" Just as he had done to me, I captured his lips in a passionate kiss before he could finish. He kissed back. I assumed he understood the meaning behind my actions as I pushed him against the tree roughly. Our tongues joined within his mouth then my hands trailed up and down the sides of his body.

Before I knew what was happening, I was against the tree now and he was trailing down me torso to my quickly-tightening shorts. Without much warning, he pulled the front of my shorts down, along with my boxers, releasing my cock from its khaki prison. I sighed from both shock of the cooler air hitting it and from being released. My eyes met his when they turned down to find out what he was doing and he gave me a look as if asking my permission. My response was one like "No shit!" and I was in his warm, wet cavern in a second.

**

* * *

**

Takeru

I wondered if this was what it tasted like to him the day before, but I didn't care much after a while as I ran my tongue along his length like he'd done to me. He groaned and let a soft "Keru" escape his lips as I began sucking like he had. I engulfed his dick and went down. As I came back up I would suck at the head. Hearing him moan my name only spurred me on further as I somehow engulfed every inch of his shaft and sucked as I never had before. By the noise that came from his lips, I could tell people would be wondering what that noise was. I pulled off of him and heard a groan of annoyance. I held a finger to my lips and he got the message as both his hands now covered his mouth to mask the moans and groans.

I was back down at the base before he had time to react, which was good. My actions were receiving **very** positive feedback as I heard, even through his hands, a loud, low moan. I knew it wasn't going to work for him to be quiet, but you can't say I didn't try. I wanted to get this over with, not that I didn't like this, but I had a feeling my brother and Tai would be looking for us soon if we weren't there.

A few seconds of bobbing my head later, I could feel his body tighten as his cock pulsed and I knew what was coming next. He exploded in my mouth just as I had gotten back to the head. Three or four shots were fried before it started to become too much for me to handle and I made the mistake of pulling off of him as he continued to cum. Needless to say, my face was covered in his sperm by the time he'd finished.

**

* * *

**

Daisuke

I looked down and found a Takeru with my cum all over his face, staring back at me. It was cute and sexy at the same. He must have swallowed what he'd gotten because he was on my lips as soon as my pants were back up. I could still taste myself on his tongue as our saliva mixed with one another's. As much as I wanted to lick his face clean, we didn't have time for **that** kind of activity right now so I took off the shirt I was wearing- I had a white undershirt beneath it- and began wiping his face clean.

He seemed disappointed, but understood as his face was once again clear… or at least, I thought it was. We were kissing one last time before we left the bushes. He exited first from one side with me exiting our hiding place from the other side.

**

* * *

**

Takeru

"Hi Kari," I waved to my best friend. She stood from her sitting position.

"'Bout time you two got here." She stated.

"Sorry, we got… held up." I didn't lie, technically.

"Yeah, Veemon and Patamon told us Davis had something to show you." I'm pretty sure she'd caught on to what it was by my heated face.

"Hehe… yeah,"

"What, your favorite brother doesn't get a hello, TK?" Matt said from his place beside Tai on the blanket.

"Let him be Yama, he obviously hasn't gotten his head back from Davis." Tai said suggestively. Nobody but he and Matt understood the hidden meaning though as the two oldest boys snickered. Daisuke was next to me by then with as blank an expression as Kari and I had. "Speak of the devil." Tai stated, seeing Daisuke. "How's it going Davis?"

"Fine… I guess." Dai answered. I could tell he was still trying to make sense of what Tai had said. "Umm… what about you?"

"Eh, can't complain." The hurt look my brother gave Tai didn't go unnoticed, by me at least.

"So…" Matt began, turning away from Tai. "What were you showing TK?" I literally felt all of the blood run from my face at the question. Through all of the… excitement, we'd never actually thought of something to say if they asked.

"Uh… I had to… um…" To say my boyfriend was bad at thinking on the spot would be a gross understatement.

"Had to… get sucked off by TK?" Tai couldn't contain his laughter as he spoke. Whatever blood was left in my face, was now multiplying as I went beat red. Daisuke was having the same problem.

"W-w-what a-are you talking a-about?" Dai stuttered.

"Oh, come on Davis, I can see the cum in TK's hair." The tanned teenager told him.

Kari scrunched her nose at the remark. "GROSS TAI!"

I ran a hand through my hair and, to my utter embarrassment; I could feel something wet in my blonde hair. If it was possible, I think my face turned an even darker shade of red as well as Daisuke's. I grabbed the shirt that had been used to clean my face and wiped it through my hair. My eyes stayed on the ground.

"Don't worry guys; Matt had the same problem once." Tai stated bluntly. "He w- OW! What was that for?" My brother had smacked Tai upside the head to shut him up.

"It was for not knowing when to keep personal stuff to yourself!" Matt shot back, letting a glare make its way to Kari's brother.

"We were gonna tell them about us anyway!"

"I meant tell them about our relationship, not what we…" Matt trailed off, suddenly remembering there were other people around. "Never mind."

"It's about time you told me. It's only been… four years since I started suspecting something." I said, hoping the subject would change soon.

"Yeah, I guess we never really hid it too well from our friends." Tai said. "But, you aren't exactly one to talk."

"Shut it Tai!" That was the first time I'd ever heard Daisuke speak that way to his idol. We were all shocked by the outburst. I think even he was surprised with himself.

"Sorry Davis… it was just a joke." Tai defended, not wanting him to get any angrier.

"Well it wasn't funny."

"Dai-… Davis, it's fine." I told him, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, I just wanted to tell them the way I'd planned it."

"You still have anyone else who's coming." I assured.

As if on cue, we all heard someone else. "Hi guys!"

**

* * *

**

DarkTy: Okay, kind of a lame chapter after the lime, but I promise the next one will be better. Anyway, those naughty boys. :D I'm so evil. Lol I got the whole idea for this chapter from talking to Snowprincess. So, thank you Snow! Oh, and I'll be doing the next chapter in third person because it'll be easier to introduce everyone. So, just a warning. Reviews welcome… but no flames!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**DarkTy: Remember, this chapter is third person.**

* * *

Five pairs of eyes turned from each other to look at who'd appeared. The girl had shoulder length red hair and soft, brown eyes. She was clad in a bright blue, spaghetti strap tank top and a beige skirt that reached three-quarters of the way down her thighs. She must have just come from tennis practice, because she still had her red tennis shoes and was carrying a green duffle bag. Her face was also still red.

"Hi Sora." The other five teenagers greeted. Suddenly, Sora's duffle bag began wiggling and squirming.

"Oh, sorry Biyomon." The girl apologized, unzipping the bag to allow a pink bird with a curled feather on her head freedom.

"It's alright Sora; I wasn't in there too long." The pink Digimon assured. She hopped from the duffle and floated to the ground. "Where's everyone else?" Biyomon asked, meaning the other Digimon.

"We're over here!" Everyone turned their heads to see Gabumon waving Biyomon over to their small group. The bird Digimon made her way over to her fellow Digimon.

"Sorry I'm late." Sora apologized, setting her duffle bag near her and taking a seat on the picnic blanket.

"It's alright; you didn't miss anything… too bad." Tai chuckled. Davis and TK shot separate glares at him from their places that they were now sitting in. Matt elbowed the tan boy in the ribs to quiet him. Kari was shaking her head at his comment.

"So…" Davis began, trying to change the subject. "Anybody else coming Kari?"

Kari pondered the guest list that had been compiled. "We're still waiting on Yolei, Ken and Cody. I called Izzy and he said he could make it. Joe told me he'd be late because of some test he's taking, but he's still gonna be here. So, we're still waiting on five people." She concluded.

"Make that three!" A giddy voice behind them spoke. The digidestined turned to find a purpled haired girl pulling a boy of the same age with dark blue –nearly black- hair. She wore tight, red jeans, and a purple tank top to match her hair. She still had on the same large rimmed glasses she always had. The boy she was pulling along wore dark blue jeans and a simple, grey long sleeved shirt.

"Hi Ken, hi Yolei." Kari greeted while others stayed quiet, silently feeling bad for Ken.

"Yolei, can we go now?" Ken whispered impatiently.

"No, we just got here." Ken sighed, defeated and took a seat next to his girlfriend.

"So, what have you two been up to?" TK asked.

"Oh, same old, same old." Yolei told him, not once letting go of Ken's hand.

"Yolei, can you let me out of here?" Everyone turned to Yolei's purse that nobody noticed was even there. When the girl opened it, a small, round, pink Digimon popped out.

"Sorry about that Poromon." Yolei told the tiny Digimon, scratching his head. She fished her D-3 from the confines of her purse.

"Poromon, digivolve to…! Hawkmon." A brown, eagle like Digimon now took Poromon's place. "Thank you so much Yolei." The Digimon bowed his head.

"You're welcome Hawkmon." She smiled.

"Ken, is it safe to come out now?" A voice came from behind Ken.

"Yeah, come on Wormon." He told the green caterpillar looking Digimon that crawled out the back of his shirt.

"How did you walk without anybody noticing the big lump on your back?" Davis asked in amazement.

"Hey, who are you calling a lump?" Wormon asked in a hurt tone.

"It's okay Wormon, it was just a joke." Ken told his Digimon. "You'd be surprised what people really notice these days."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Davis agreed.

"Wormon, Hawkmon, over here! We're gonna play hide and seek!" Patamon called to the two new arrivals as they raced off after their friend.

"Too bad Mimi couldn't come; this would have been so much more fun." Yolei said without thinking. Realizing what she'd said, she spoke again. "I mean, not that this isn't fun… it would just be more fun you know?"

"We get it Yolei." Davis answered.

"Is Yolei shooting her mouth off again?" When the digidestined turned this time, they came face to face with the last person they thought would be there.

"MIMI?" They all yelled in shock. The girl had pink hair with streaks of red in it and she wore an orange tank top with an orange mini skirt to match. There was also a cowboy hat atop her head. All stood from their places and embraced her in a hug as soon as they saw she wasn't an illusion.

"It's been so long Mimi." Sora pointed out.

"What are you doing here?" Kari asked.

"My dad was transferred back here from his office in New York. So, we're here to stay." She grinned to everyone as they all hugged her once again. "Kari told me she was planning a picnic, so I decided I'd surprise you all."

"Well, it definitely worked." Tai told her.

"Mimi, it's hot under here!" The girl's hat began squirming.

"I'm sorry Tanemon, I almost forgot you were there." The pink haired girl admitted, lifting the hat from her head to reveal a small green, plant Digimon with two leaves on its head and big mahogany eyes. Tanemon hopped from her partner's head and landed on the ground. Mimi pointed her Digivice at Tanemon.

"Tanemon, digivolve to…! Palmon!" In Tanemon's place stood a green plant creature with a flower on its head and vines from fingers. "Thanks Mimi."

"You're welcome Palmon." Mimi told her Digimon.

"Palmon, the others are playing hide and seek, you better go before all the hiding spots are taken." Kari told the plant Digimon as she nodded and raced off in the direction Kari pointed.

"So Mimi how was New York?" Matt asked.

"Well, it pretty much sucked. Aside from the awesome parties, that is." Mimi admitted. "Actually, at a party, someone tried selling me something, but I don't know what it was. I'm pretty it was drugs o-" She was interrupted when her cell phone went off, informing her of a new text message. Checking the message, Mimi let out a squeal.

"What is it?" Yolei asked curiosity evident in her voice.

"Michael says he loves me more than anything and he can't wait until summer vacation." Everyone was staring at her, dumbfounded. "What? ... OH! I forgot to mention something didn't I?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Michael and I have been going out for almost six months now."

"I'm so happy for you!" Yolei cheered.

"Thanks. I was wondering why he didn't ask me out long before, but he said he wanted to get to know me a lot better before he did. Isn't that sweet?" She squealed again as she replied to her boyfriend's text.

"Should my ears be hurting already?" A new voice asked behind them. Everyone's heads turned to meet a boy, shorter than them, with brown hair in a bowl-cut form. He wore a tan, short-sleeved shirt that was bulging in the middle and brown pants. His green eyes were glimmering in the sunshine. "Mimi?"

"Hi Cody." The girl greeted before standing and hugging the boy.

"Uh… Mimi… you're… crushing… me." He got out between breaths.

"OH! Sorry Cody." Mimi apologized, setting him back on the ground.

"I'm sorry I'm late." He bowed. "My kendo practice ran a little longer than I expected… Ah! I almost forgot!" Cody pulled a small, beige ball from beneath his shirt and it seemed to grow ears and two black eyes.

"That hug was something else." Upomon spoke.

"That's how you carry Upomon? I never would've guessed." Mimi said, blushing at her mistake.

"It's alright, he's survived much worse. Here you go." Cody held his D-3 up for Upomon.

"Upomon, digivolve to…! Armadillomon!" In Upomon's place was a golden armadillo with the toughest shell imaginable. "Thanks Cody!" The armadillo Digimon thanked his partner.

"No problem Armadillomon." He smiled at his Digimon.

"Armadillomon!" The Digimon turned to see Agumon waving. "Come on, we're about to start another game!" Armadillomon raced off after his friend.

"It's nice to see you again Mimi." Cody told the girl.

"It's nice seeing you again too, you little cutie pie." Her comment made Cody blush a deep crimson.

"Thanks…" Cody trailed off.

"So Mimi, anything interesting happen in New York, aside from your new bo?" Sora asked.

"Well, not particularly. You all know I was a model for some time, right?" They all nodded. "After a while, that got pretty boring, so I went back to high school to get my diploma and now I'm going to the University of Tokyo!" Everyone clapped at the news. Nobody ever thought of Mimi as one to attend college.

"That's great news Mimi."

"Yeah, that's awesome!" Both voices were utterly familiar to the group, but they turned anyway. One of the men had shoulder length blue hair and wore a collared blue shirt with beige slacks. He also wore glasses. The other had red hair and was considerably shorter than the man with blue hair. He wore a short sleeved green shirt and brown shorts.

"Izzy… and Joe!" Mimi jumped up and hugged the both of them. "I've missed you guys!"

"We missed you too Mimi." They said in complete synchronization.

"How was that test Joe?" TK asked, not really interested, but he knew Joe would go on about it anyway.

"Oh, I thought it was gonna be easy, but I was so wrong. I'm pretty sure I bombed it." He let out a defeated sigh.

"I'm sure you did just fine." Sora encouraged.

"Yeah, you don't give yourself enough credit Joe." Tai informed.

"You really think I passed?"

"DUH!" Everyone shouted.

A sudden disturbance caused the picnickers to find a suit case Joe had been carrying. "Joe, Izzy, let us out!" A buzzing voice called from within.

"Oh, right!" Izzy got to the case and unzipped it. Both Tentomon and Gomamon fell out. Tentomon, the red beetle stood and spoke. "Thank you ever so much for letting us out of that prison. I thought I was going to suffocate."

"Tentomon, you're a Digimon, you don't breath." Izzy pointed out.

"It was a figure of speech!" Tentomon informed.

"Okay, okay, I get it." Izzy chuckled.

"Tentomon, Gomamon!" Said Digimon turned to see Gatomon gesturing for them to come over. Tentomon flew into the air while Gomamon raced him on the ground.

**

* * *

**

Takeru

This was going to be interesting.

**

* * *

**

DarkTy: Okay, I'm sorry for my broken promise. I said this would be a better chapter, but it was even worse. :( I'm sorry! The next chapter will be so much better because that's when the big coming out…s happen! Lol Anyway, be sure to check out my new Daikeru and Taito fic as soon as I start posting it. Reviews welcome… but no flames!


	13. Chapter 13

**Daikeru: I'd like to start off this chap first by saying that the RedBootton thing was a complete misunderstanding. I spoke with Lord Kelvin myself and read up on his program and found that it only flags a story if there is content inappropriate for the rating. For example, say you have a lemon in a story rated K or K+, then it would be flagged. Also, your titles and summaries must be G rated or they will be flagged. Also, your fic cannot be what is called a "troll" fic where there are so many spelling and grammatical mistakes that it makes the fic impossible to read. As long as you abide by the FFnet rules and rate your stories accordingly, there should be no problems with the RedBootton program. And, to make sure you all trust me, I had Lord Kelvin check over one of my fics and he found nothing that was flagged.**

**Well, now that that's over with… ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

We had all started eating a little bit ago. Kari had brought sandwiches, sodas, chips and her fruit salad. How she could fit all of that inside the picnic basket was beyond me, but she did. Maybe it was "Super Basket!"… Maybe not. Daisuke and Tai had, somehow, convinced Joe, Izzy, Mimi and Sora to join them in a soccer game; leaving me, Matt, Ken, Yolei, Cody and Kari to watch them or the Digimon, who were now playing tag. From the looks of it, Veemon was it and he was chasing after Patamon who flew just out of reach of Veemon. Obviously, I cheered for Dai, Izzy and Mimi, but I'm pretty sure they were losing since Mimi had three-inch platform shoes on. It was funny watching her try to run and kick the ball. At one point, she, accidentally, tackled Joe to the ground because her foot caught in a small hole in the ground. I swear I saw Izzy glare at her. I don't know if anybody else noticed though.

Matt coming over to me brought me back to Earth. "Hey TK," he smiled. Ever since I had first assumed Tai and Matt were going out, I'd noticed a really positive change in my brother's attitude over all. It was nice knowing he had something he loved more than anything… aside from music and I.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Do you mind if we go talk in private?" He said in a bit of a whisper so the others wouldn't hear. I nodded and he held his hand out, helping me up.

As we started walking, I could hear Yolei behind us: "Where are they going; the game's just getting good!" "Is it really our business?" Was Ken's reply. She harrumphed and turned away from him. Matt and I both chuckled after her little tantrum.

* * *

Once we were a good ways away, Matt stopped and spoke. "This should be good." He had a soft smile on his face.

"So… what do you want to talk about?" I asked, knowing -as well as dreading -the topic I knew was coming.

He cocked an eyebrow as if to say I was stupid. "… About you and Davis. What did you think I wanted to talk about?"

_I was hoping anything but that._ I told myself. "Oh… nothing." He didn't seem to believe me, but he went on.

"How long have you two been together?"

"How long have you and Tai been together?" I shot back.

"Four years." He stated bluntly. "Now, answer my question."

"Since… Friday." His eyes widened in shock.

"Wow, two days and you're already sucking him off in public."

My face heated up. "Well… we did something… else yesterday."

"Really, I didn't notice the limp you've been walking with this whole time." If it was possible, I think my face turned even redder.

I cleared my throat to break the tension. "So… you noticed…" It wasn't a question; more of a paused statement.

"Of course I noticed, you're my little brother. I'd notice if you scraped your knee." He chuckled. "I'm just shocked is all. I mean, Tai and I didn't sleep together for almost a month. I think that was because I was trying to get some things straightened out in my life first."

"Like what?"

He sighed. "Well… do you remember that one week when I wouldn't even stay in the same room as Tai?" I nodded. "You see… the Saturday before… he kissed me and told me he was in love with me. I had been confused about my feelings for him and I was in total denial. When he kissed me, I knew I was in love with him, but I guess it scared me because I ran. It took me a week to finally realize that he loved me just as much as I loved him. So, that Sunday, I kissed him." I applauded since it seemed like a good point to do so and he laughed. "Now that I told you how Tai and I got together; how'd you end up with Davis?"

"You know I've known I was in love with him for about a year right?" He nodded this time. "Well, Friday at lunch, I told him, Yolei and Cody that I was gay and they all were supportive. When Dai- Davis and I were in sixth period together, I started drawing this picture of him and me and wrote _T and D 4ever_ above it. The bell rang and I guess I rushed because the notebook I was drawing in fell on the ground on the exact page the picture was on and he picked it up. Needless to say, he saw it and practically shoved the book into my hands and left. I caught up with him and we had a bit of a… fight about it. I told him to come over to my apartment after school so we could talk about it and he agreed. When we got home, we watched a movie and we ended up kissing."

"Who initiated it?"

"… Me…"

"How?"

"I told him to kiss me." Matt's eye's widened at the news.

"Wow Teeks, I didn't know you had it in ya." He sniggered.

"I can't tell, is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?"

"I'm not entirely sure at the moment." We both shared a laugh.

**

* * *

**

Daisuke

"OH! WE OWNED YOU!" Tai was yelling to the heavens, as if anybody cared. Why, again, did I get Mimi on my team? Oh, that's right, because Sora is Tai's little bitch. Nope, that can't be right since Matt is Tai's bitch now. Whatever, needless to say, I was pissed. He was coming over, probably to gloat, but instead, he spoke.

"Hey Davis, do you mind if we talk?" I crossed my arms over my chest and stared, angrily, at anything but him.

"Fine." He started walking and I followed, not at all liking what we might be talking about.

* * *

A minute or so of walking later and he stopped to turn around. "Since when were you gay?" That shocked me, but I tried my best not to sound stupid.

"I… uh… you…" I obviously didn't do a good job. I took a deep breath and organized my thoughts. "Remember when I came to you and said I had a crush on someone a while ago and told you I didn't know how to tell her?" He nodded in reply. "Well… "She"…"

"Was TK?" He finished my sentence for me. I looked away to see Takeru talking with Matt. _They planned this out._ I turned back and nodded. "Good knowing I'm not the only gay goggle-head." He chuckled and I turned about fifty different shades of red at once. "You know, I had a crush on Matt since we first went to the Digital World. Sure, I didn't really understand my feelings back then, but I suppose I fought with him so much because I wanted to be close to him. He actually freaked out and ran when I told him I was in love with him. He wouldn't talk to me… or anybody for about a week. When he finally accepted it, I guess, he came by and kissed me. It was one of the greatest things I've ever felt in my life." Tai let out a single chuckle, staring at Matt as he did so.

"Tai… can I… ask you something?"

"Sure Davis, what is it?"

"When did you… and Matt… first have… you know…?"

"When did we first have sex?" I nodded. "I think about a month after we finally got together or so. Matt said he wanted to hold off a bit and I was just fine with that. I didn't care how long he wanted to wait, I finally had _my_ Yama." He was staring at Matt with gleaming eyes. I guess I understood why. "You and TK did it yesterday didn't you?" The question caught me off guard and I swear I nearly fainted. He must have taken my pale face for his answer before he started walking back to the picnic, leaving me there to begin walking back on my own.

**

* * *

**

Third Person

The blonde brothers returned just as Daisuke had and they each went to speak with their respective goggle-head. "Do you think they're gonna tell everyone about them?" The oldest brunette asked his boyfriend.

Matt shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? I just know I want to get this over with so we can go home." As he said "go home" the blonde winked at Tai who nearly fucked his boyfriend right there after remembering their deal.

* * *

"Dai-kun, please tell me we're gonna do this soon; the suspense is killing me." Takeru nearly begged.

"Don't worry Keru-chan; I know exactly how I want this to go. Just calm down and it'll be over before you know it. Trust me." Takeru couldn't say no to the one he loved and put all of his trust into the near-redhead.

* * *

"Everybody." Tai and Daisuke both spoke at the same time. The picnic goers looked confused, as did the tanned boys and their pale boyfriends. Tai and Daisuke exchanged a glance before Tai continued. "Guys, I have an announcement." He motioned for Matt as did Daisuke to Takeru. The two, still confused, blondes came over and Tai spoke again. "Matt and I have been together for four years now and we just thought now would be a good time to tell you."

Unfortunately, the gaze of their audience wasn't on the older couple… but on the younger couple as Daisuke had captured Takeru's lips in a kiss. The pale boy's eyes went wide before he realized that his was Dai's way of "telling people" and he kissed back with as much vigor.

**

* * *

**

Daikeru: I am so evil. Oh, btw, sorry about all of the nick changes. I promise, this will be my final change for another year. Anyway, back to why I'm evil: cliffy! And at the part Miles per Power has been telling me to speed along too. Darn, blame him if you didn't like the cliffhanger, but don't really since I was in a "cliffhanger kind of mood". Also, sorry about the long delay, I've been busy with school and trying to figure more stuff out for my fic Brothers. Oh, and another note: I realize that Tai and Daisuke didn't have as long a conversation as Matt and Takeru, but that was because I only wanted it to really be between brothers, but the chapter seemed really short without the Tai-Daisuke conversation, so it was pretty much just filler. Anyway, reviews welcome… flaming isn't.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Takeru slowly and almost unwillingly, pulled from his boyfriend's lips to find ten pairs of eyes staring at him and the burgundy headed boy. "Soooooo… umm… yeah, we're dating." The blonde said as nonchalantly as he could. He hadn't realized that Daisuke moved behind him and embraced him in a hug.

Tai busted up laughing soon catching Matt and eventually Daisuke within their seemingly disease like fit. Within seconds Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Yolei and Sora had joined in as well. This left Ken, Takeru, Kari and Cody looking like idiots for not understanding what was so funny. "Haha! Sorry TK, but- ha! - that was just so random- haha! - it was hilarious!" Tai spoke through his dying laughter.

Daisuke chuckled. "He's right Keru-chan, it was pretty funny." The younger goggle-head had said a little louder than he meant to. Nobody seemed to care though. "I'm surprised you all didn't crack up at that." Daisuke stated in disbelief.

The oldest blonde raised his eyebrow. "Why would we laugh at his pet name? Tai calls me Yama… and he called me Amay once, but he was a little drunk from a party we'd gone to." Everyone was staring incredulously at Matt. "Don't ask… it's a **long** story." He flushed red at the memory before Tai hugged him from behind just as Daisuke had done- and was still doing- to Takeru.

The tan brunette leaned into his boyfriend's ear. "You know you loved that night as much as I did Amay-kun." This was whispered and was also the reason Matt went sixty shades redder.

Joe and Izzy were whispering back and forth. "Is there something you two would like to share with the class?" Daisuke joked, grinning at how flustered the two got.

Izzy nodded to Joe before standing up to speak. "Uhh… well, we- Joe and I- have been dating for about seven months now… and we thought now would be a good time to tell you guys…" Izzy chuckled nervously before sitting back down next to his blue haired boyfriend. Yolei and Mimi both squealed and started twirling one another around.

"What's gotten into you two?" Sora asked in surprise.

Mimi let go of Yolei's hands while the purple haired girl kept twirling. "Well, now Ken owes me twenty dollars and he owes Yolei ten minutes of making out since we were both right about Tai, Matt, TK, Davis, Joe and Izzy." The pink haired girl went back to "dancing" with Yolei. The two eventually broke into chanting "Gay men are awesome" over and over again. Causing Izzy, Takeru and Matt to blush profusely only to be comforted by their semes.

"I have something I want to say." The youngest of all the digidestined children spoke. When he realized all eyes were now on him, Cody became increasingly nervous. "Uhh… Kari… would you mind… uhh… going on a date… with me…?" The anxious brunette asked, his green eyes staring at the ground the whole time.

Kari's amber eyes suddenly took in everyone's stares and they were given to her for the answer. _Well, Cody is cute and he's always been so sweet… I'm still a little hung up on Takeru, but maybe Cody can help me to move on._ "… Of course I'll go out with you Cody." The girl dressed in pink smiled.

"R-really?" He asked in astonishment.

Kari chuckled. "Really." She told him. The grin that was plastered on his face was one that most people had never seen before.

"Hey, you better not do anything to my sister. I may be gay, but I'll still kick your ass short stuff." Everyone, aside from Cody, laughed at Tai's attempt at humor. Cody was the only one not laughing because he actually believed Tai and had paled with a look of horror on his face. "I'm only kidding buddy." Tai explained. Cody released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. The group laughed again, this time Cody joined them.

* * *

After another hour of pointless conversation, the sun was beginning to set. Mimi, Yolei and Kari had all packed up the picnic while Sora was talking to Joe and Izzy about how they'd gotten together. Tai and Matt were wrapped around one another talking to Cody about what he could do to win Kari over. Tai suggested he make a move the first date while Matt shot his boyfriend's idea down and told Cody to bring her some pink roses when he went to pick her up. The Digimon had come back to the group and were all tuckered out from their nearly never ending day of play. Veemon had Patamon snuggled up to him so that Patamon's head was resting on the blue dragon's chest. Takeru and Daisuke were left to watch the sun set over the buildings, Daisuke's arms wrapped around Takeru from behind, as if they'd never left that position.

"I told my parents about us." Daisuke told the blonde who didn't seem to mind in the least.

Takeru leaned his head back onto his boyfriend's shoulder. "How'd they take the news?"

"Well, my mom took it well, but… my dad… he kinda yelled a little. It took mom, Jun and me almost an hour to calm him down. After that, he just left for a bit. He came back though. Apparently, he'd talked to his brother- my uncle- who's gay. My uncle told him that if he wanted to treat me the way their dad treated him for being gay, then he'd just have to deal with the resentment. I guess that set my dad straight because he came back and gave me a hug. It was kinda awkward actually." Daisuke chuckled, as did Takeru. "What about you? Did you tell anyone about us?"

Takeru had a soft smile on his face. "I told my mom, but she said she already knew about us. She told me she heard us saying we loved each other when she brought us our food that day, so it went a lot smoother than I thought it would. She also told me she was proud of me for telling her and not keeping her in the dark like Matt had done for almost two months."

"Your brother's a wimp." Daisuke joked.

"Hey, nobody can talk about Yama like that except for me!" Tai's voice called from behind them. A loud _SMACK!_ emanated from Tai's head as Matt smacked him. "OW! Yama, you know that's for later." The brunette said seductively. He was met with another smack to the head. "What was that one for?"

"The first was for not keeping your mouth shut when we're spying and the second was for being perverted in front of other people." Matt explained. Tai was pretending to almost be at tears. "Oh stop, you've survived worse than that… I know for a fact."

"Can we move on? I feel like any minute now, you two are gonna start fucking if you keep it up." Daisuke stated bluntly.

Tai snickered. "You'd like that, wouldn't you Davis?" The brunette wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Not really, no. The only one I wanna see naked is my Keru-chan." The youngest goggle-head told his older counterpart. "OW! What was that for?" The boy whined after being struck by Takeru.

"I don't know, it just looked like fun." Takeru and the two older boys laughed while Daisuke turned his back on Takeru in a mock pout. "Aww, c'mon it didn't hurt that bad."

"How would you know? You didn't get hit." The burgundy haired boy pointed out.

Takeru hugged Daisuke from behind this time. "You can act like it hurt all you want, but you know you still love me." The blonde kissed Daisuke on the cheek. He pulled off of Daisuke to speak to Tai and Matt again. "So, what do you two have planned?"

"When we get home I get to f-" Matt's hand clamped tightly over Tai's mouth.

"What did I say about not being a pervert in front of people?"

Tai licked Matt's hand to try and get it off his face, but the blonde was used to it by now. So, Tai hoisted Matt over his shoulder and proceeded to carry the blonde to their car. Takeru and Daisuke could hear "Let me down Tai" and "You better let me go Kamiya!"

* * *

A few minutes of silence passed as a cool breeze began blowing. "Hey Keru-chan…" Daisuke spoke, wrapping his arms around Takeru once again.

"What is it Dai-kun?"

"Do you think we'll have that kind of relationship?" The goggle-head gestured to Tai and Matt.

"I'm pretty sure we already do, it just hasn't really started like that y- AH! Daisuke! Put me down!" Takeru laughed as he was hoisted upon Daisuke's shoulder.

"Only if you say the magic words."

"Please..?"

"Nope."

"I love you?"

"I love you too." Daisuke told him, setting the blond back on his feet and leaning in to kiss him.

Takeru was first to pull away. "I love you so much Dai-kun." He said, hugging his boyfriend close.

"Not as much as I love you Keru-chan."

_**Fin**_

**

* * *

**

Daikeru: I know. REALLY! Lame ending, but I couldn't think of anything else to have them do. I mean, I tied up every loose end and there was just nothing left, so I decided to end it. I hope you're all not too mad at me. One for the sudden end and two for the lame, clichéd ending. Hopefully, you've all started reading Brothers… and if not, what's wrong with you? It's got Taito, Daikeru and IorixOC stuff. Anyway, reviews welcome… flaming isn't.


End file.
